


Passion

by UnchainedSilence



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Sex, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnchainedSilence/pseuds/UnchainedSilence
Summary: Behind locked doors they play. With only for their passion for each other... [Endless Stories][Persona 4 Golden]
Relationships: Narukami Yu/Shirogane Naoto, Seta Souji/Shirogane Naoto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. Twenty Minutes

"Urgh..." Souji groaned as he stumbled through the door. He was met with the concern eyes of his fiancée who just happened to be carrying the clothes hamper to the kitchen.

"Souji-kun, are you ok?" She asked, worry filling her voice. The silverette feebly waved away her concern.

"Yeah, just a long day at University..." She watched as he shuffled past her, feeling the downcast mood completely taken him over. The sleuth frowned.

"Go get some rest, I don't mind taking over cooking responsibilities this evening." He was dropped his bag off by the bedroom door and turned towards the living room.

"No need, there is still dinner bentos I made from earlier on in the week, those can just warm up." Her frown grew.

"Fine, just go read and relax I'll bring you yours." He hummed in response, as he slipped into the living room.

_'Damn it Souji...'_

She padded into the kitchen and placed the hamper by the washing machine. She opened the washing machine and stuffed the pre-organised clothes in speedily. Her mind was already working on sorting out food and Souji's current demeanour. After throwing in the last bits of socks and underwear, she placed a cup full of detergent in with it before slamming it shut. With a switch and some button presses the washing machine was good to go. Quickly leaving that task behind she brought out parts of the bento pre-made from earlier on in the week and realised the season chicken needed to go in to the mini oven.

"Shoot, not as quick as I hoped..." She took the egg timer and turned it until it got to the twenty minute mark. "I wonder what I can do in this..."

Her voice trailed off as she thought of an idea and blushed heavily at the image. She shook her head, going over the small plan created in her head.

_'That might be able to work; I hope it lifts his mood.'_

She started to unbutton the top buttons of her shirt...

...

...

...

Souji sighed as he leaned back in his chair, his head deeply in a book which gave him comfort from the day's activities. University frustrated him, to the point he was about to walk out. His team was not on point, the lecturers were not helping being disorganised and an issue with the University administration system messed up one his payments. By the end of the day, nothing was really resolved and felt like a waste. Good thing he didn't have work this evening because he probably would have killed someone if anything went wrong. The silence was nice and Naoto's worry made him feel loved. He took comfort in the silence and the book kept him at ease.

From the corner of the room he heard Naoto walk into the living room, assuming that she was checking to see if he was ok. He acknowledged her with a nod and continued reading. She kept walking until she stood over him. He peaked up curiously to see her face; it was stoic outside the dust pink in her cheeks, her eyes focused on him. He vaguely noticed that her cleavage was showing and he blushed as he caught his eyes wandering.

She smiled, seemingly caught on to what he was doing as he quickly hid behind his book. She leaned forward planting a soft kiss on his forehead. She the then slid down his body, his view blocked off by the book in his hands. Souji paid it no mind until he heard the zipper of his jeans come undone.

"N-Naoto?"

"Shh, keep reading." She ordered. The statement was flat, forcing him to comply. He shivered as the breeze hit him as Naoto freed his growing arousal. He jumped a little as she started to stroke him.

"We have twenty minutes..." She told him as she casually stroked him. While she had a look of focus, her eyes danced in amusement of the situation. A few rapid movements with the hand brought a small groan from Souji.

"N-Naoto..." She smirked.

"Ready?"

"...Huh?" Taking confused reply as agreement, she took the first third of him in her mouth and bobbed slowly. The moan from Souji was low in tone and loud in volume, with the book almost slipping from his grip. Naoto's right hand on his arousal moved to his base and moved in tandem with her mouth. Souji steadied the grip on the book he was attempting to read but his eyes were out of focus, the glaze of desire making him unable to see the words on the paper. She took him out of her mouth for a second to smile up at him.

"Like this?"

"I- I... urgh..." Souji babbled unable to comprehend the treatment he was getting. She laughed with satisfaction as his disposition. But once done she went back to work, trying her hardest to make him forget his day.

After a few strokes and licks of attention, she stopped for a moment and turned to her wrist to see her watch and simply said.

"Seventeen Minutes."

Then she went back to taking him in her mouth with deeper strokes than before. One of Souji's hands left the book and gripped the arm of the chair hard. His eyes clamped shut as he tried to hold off falling into the abyss of ecstasy so quickly. Naoto peered up, with him still in her mouth, noting how white his knuckle went so quickly. After taking a small bob of the head, she had a quick glance at her watch.

"Fourteen Minutes."

Either Souji ignored her, or he was so far gone that he couldn't hear her. The small smirk graced her face again once she pulled off of him. With one more stroke of the hand and trace with her tongue on his arousal, she pulled away.

Souji blinked, was once again met with image of the book he was trying to read.

"We have fourteen minutes Souji-kun." Naoto said plainly. She unbuttoned her blouse and unfastened the front bra clasp so her so her relatively large breasts sprung free from their confines. She quickly undone the fastener on her trousers then unzipped them so she could push them down along with her panties to the floor. Souji peered from behind his book to see his fiancée stood confidently with her hands on her hips, her trademark blank expression still showing.

Souji's eyes widened as he looked up at her.

Naoto took the step forward. She placed a hand on the long forgotten book and easily pulled it from Souji's grasp. His eyes followed the book as she threw it to the side nonchalantly. A small thud was heard as it hit the ground but it went unnoticed as Naoto's other hand turned Souji's face to her.

"Eyes on me"

She shuffled forward so she straddled him on the chair, hands moving to his shoulders to brace and steady herself. She shuffled against him, a small sigh escaping her lips as she felt his tip brush against her entrance. Her left hand moved from his shoulder to cup his cheek as to hold it in place while her other turned so she could glance at the time.

"Eleven minutes..." She whispered huskily. Souji's breath hitched as his he locked his eyes with hers. Without a moment more to waste, Naoto leaned down to claim his lips aggressively as she sank down on him. Souji's hands shot to her hips and grasped tightly as Naoto moaned into his mouth. Her hand moved away from his face instead opting for her arms to wrap around his neck and hold tightly. She started fast, riding him to the best of her ability.

"N-Naoto... Not so fast..." Naoto leaned forward to bite his neck.

"I-I'll go as fast as I want..." She mumbled against his skin.

Her hips swirled then rocked back and forth, keeping no real rhythm, she just moved instinctively while keeping Souji's body guessing. She pulled away from his neck and kissed him again, entwining her tongue with his.

"You feel so good Souji-kun." She breathed in between deep kisses. Souji could only groan in reply to her comment. The sleuth's hands took his off her hips and moved them to her breasts.

"Touch me..." She moaned as he complied instantly. His hands softly groped and squeezed, feeling her mounds lovingly. She gasped as his fingers pulled lightly at her nipples before pinching them.

"Yeah... That's it..." She encouraged, she went down for the hem of his shirt and pulled it up roughly. Souji got the signal by disengaging from her chest but it wasn't without the whimper of annoyance from the sleuth. Lifting his arms, Naoto pulled the shirt off of him and threw it aside without a second thought. She was about to kiss him but she took a quick look at her watch and frowned.

"Five Minutes." She said breathlessly as she switched to a fast and rough rhythm bounding on top of him. Her hands roamed the bare chest of her lover, trying to feel as much of him as possible.

"Na-Naoto..." He was silenced to a finger to his lips as he looked at his fiancée dead in the eye. Without breaking her rhythm she steadied herself.

"O-Once you are within these walls, your... Your only worry is me and my... ugh... my only one is you." Souji nodded as best he could as he grimaced, trying to hold back the impending orgasm.

"D-Do you understand me?" She tried to use her voice of authority, but it wavered from the increasing intensity of pleasure she felt.

"Yeah..." Souji breathed. His hands moved to her hips to help guide her and increase the tempo of her movement. Naoto's actions were starting to rock the chair as she moved faster against him. She started to tense around him, squeeze him, her body not wanting to let him go.

"Naoto... You're getting tighter..."

"It's because you feel so good!" She called out, a little louder than she though. She could sense the tension in Souji's thighs against her legs; his breathing was quicker as she felt him start to throb inside her.

"Naoto, I'm coming!" He growled as he pulled Naoto as close to him as possible as he drove himself as far as he could inside of her before unloading inside the sleuth. Feeling him pulse was enough to trigger her own orgasm as she shivered against him, signalling her arrival to the apex of pleasure with a long drawn out moan.

The pair panted as they tried to get their breath back from the spontaneous activity, the room silent other than for their breathing. After a moment of afterglow, Naoto looked up at her watch and gave a small smile. Souji turned to her, sensing her attention was on something else.

"What's up?"

Her small smile morphed into a smirk.

Souji raised an eye brow but the ringing noise from the kitchen answered his soon to be asked question.

"Times up." Naoto said simply. She lifted herself off of him causing the pair to shudder for a second at the loss of feeling. Naoto shuffled backwards until her feet touched the carpet. She used the arms of the chair to steady herself as her legs trembled slightly.

"Feeling better?" The bluenette asked with a tone more cheerful than before.

Souji nodded quickly and let out a pleasant breath.

"Definitely"

Naoto cocked her head to the side with a small grin.

"I'm glad. I always hope I can find ways of helping you relieve stress." While it wasn't Naoto's intention to sound flirtatious (leaving aside the intimacy a few minutes ago) and was just intended on stating fact, Souji thought it was one of the sexiest things in the world.

"Do you need help cleaning up?"

Naoto raised an eye brow.

"Do you mean the kitchen or me?" The question threw him off for a second but he recovered quickly.

"Both?" He asked back bring a small laugh from the sleuth.

"I'll grab some tissues on the way to the kitchen and don't worry about tidying up. We can have a shower once I'm done."

Souji's mind wondered instantly.

"Sure I'd love that." Naoto nodded, feeling her work was done for now.

"I'll be back in a moment with your food, I hope you hungry." With that she sauntered off with her hips giving a bit more of a gentle sway than what he was used to seeing. Intentional or not, it was enough to get his blood going again, maybe Naoto will be up for another round later.

...


	2. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a special request from Zanmato quite some time ago. This is posted from Fanfiction.net

Movie Night

"Why did we choose to watch this?" Naoto sighed as the action movie they were watching was playing. She was totally against the movie in question but as usual Souji managed to talk her into wasting his time away with her.

Souji laughed. "Well it was under Yosuke's recommendation."

Naoto grumbled. "That is the exact reason for my reservations."

She cuddled closer to her boyfriend with Souji instinctively putting an arm around her. He kissed her forehead causing her to hum.

"If they used logic then this case would have already been done and dusted. His fighting skills are sub-par, I'm sure you could easily dispatch of his foe Souji-kun." Souji's cheeks tinted at the compliment, unsure of how to reply.

"And look anyone can barely hit their target, I've destroyed shadows much faster than that, pathetic." That one made Souji chuckle.

"Well it's all acting right."

Naoto scoffed. "But the fighting is based off realism and it's obvious some of these actors have never been in combat."

That basically set the tone for the movie, Souji watched in humour as Naoto picked apart and critiqued various parts of the movie mostly in frustration but as further on it went her sharp tongue was doing it in jest, using silly reasons to justify why the movie was 'ridiculous'.

Souji laughed, knowing she's just getting into it for making him laugh, He wrapped an arm around her tighter and brought her a little closer causing her to snuggle up to him. Later on in the film, the current scene in the movie changed to something a little risqué, which caused Souji's eye brow to raise in interest to Naoto's reaction.

A little cliché to these sorts of action movies, the main character has rescued the female love interest and was going about a rushed typhoon of what could be called passionate foreplay. Naoto shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she leaned closer into her boyfriend. Souji grinned at her reaction but felt her breathing hitch slightly at the scene in front of them played out. The couple on screen managed to make it to the bed with clothes flying every which way that caused Naoto again to shuffle uncharacteristically, only thing being heard between their heavy silences.

"You're better." Naoto blurted seemingly out of nowhere causing the former captain to turn to her. She turned as well making eye contact with him.

"It's obvious he has no sense of coordination, you're actions are a lot more calculating..." She told him matter of factly. Souji's grin turned into a smirk.

"Maybe you are just spoilt?" He asked her back. Her face bloomed in colour as she vigorously shook her head.

"Definitely no, but..." She trailed off while focusing on the screen. He could hear her breathing becoming heavy as the gears in her head began to create an image she would rather see.

"Does this turn you on?" Souji asked bluntly, his voice changing to a husky whisper.

"N-No..." Her words tumbled out as her mind and her mouth wanted to give two separate answers. Souji ducked down and kissed her cheek.

"Do you wish that was us?"

"..."

She didn't answer; she was too fixated on screen but complexly aware of Souji's arm behind her shoulder now shifting to come around her back.

"Well?"

"I... Ah..." She let out as the offending arm finally made its presence known as his hand lightly groped her right breast. Her breath of satisfaction was enough to get Souji's blood going.

He growled into her ear licking her earlobe lightly. "Naoto?"

"Yeah..." She buckled slightly as his hand managed to catch her nipple through her clothes.

"How do you feel right now?" Naoto's hands feebly reached for his free hand and grasped it. Souji watched in amusement as she took it as quickly as she could to the waistband of her trousers before pushing them and her panties down enough to guide it to her opening. Souji was about to move over so he could do what he does best but what happened next surprised him.

"Y- Yes!" The bluenette gasped as her hips moved to meet his hand. Naoto still kept both her hands on his, her eyes crossed as his middle and index finger and slipped them through her petals with feverish urgency. She was using him as a masturbation tool as she hastily penetrated herself with his fingers.

"Naoto that looks so hot." He breathed into her ear which only caused her to moan.

"I'm..." She called before smoothing her face in Souji's chest to muffle her cry of pleasure as she rocked in his grasp causing the sofa to squeak under the pressure.

"S-Souji..." She breathed as her orgasmic high floated in her eyes. Souji kissed along her neck, knowing her body was still sensitive to his touch.

"I need you..." She gasped again as she quickly undone the buttons of her shirt and reached around to unclip her bra. She pushed them up, exposing her breasts to the room before quickly turning away from Souji and grasping the arm of the sofa.

"Please Souji-kun..." She called looking over her shoulder. The primal instinct to mate fully taking over. Souji to his credit acted quickly, swiftly pulling his polo shirt over his head and throwing it to the side and pushed his jogging bottoms down with his boxers and moved to behind Naoto.

"Don't tease me..." Souji grinned as he stroked her behind causing her to squirm.

"Don't worry Naoto I'm here." He pushed ahead with ease as her excitement made it easy for him to enter. Her arms trembled as the familiar filling feeling spread across her body. Her legs tensed as the overdose of sexual energy perpetuated the room, the feeling of his initial thrust was always enough to make swoon.

"T-that feels so good..." Naoto moaned as Souji's thrusts started from a quick pace and only built up from there. Her eyes closed as her hips began to thrust back trying to make the most of each entry and doing what she could to keep him inside her.

"Naoto..." The lust in Souji's voice was thick, as his hands moved from her hips to her breasts that swayed with each thrust. He cupped them, gently massaging her mounds in time with each thrust.

"Yeah... There..." She voiced her appreciation at them being attended too while he worked her. This coupling wasn't romantic in the slightest; it was hasty to rid the feeling of their sudden sexual urge and neither cared about anything around them except each other's satisfaction.

"More..." Naoto whined, coaxing him to speed up. His hands left her mounds and back to her hips then pulled them upwards. Naoto yelped then cried while grasping the fabric of the sofa with force at the sudden feeling. The new angle made his down stroke so much deeper as he came down on her.

"Like that..." She commanded breathlessly, happy he was hitting that spot that will get her across the finish line in no time. She leaned forward making sure she raised her ass even more, offering it to Souji.

"You are so sexy." He blinked the growing sweat out of his eyes as he upped the tempo wanting to get to the end of their dance.

"S-Souji-kun, I-I'm close..." The holder of Izanagi thought quickly on his feet to bring his girlfriend to completion. Quickly, he moved his left hand that was on her hips that sneaked down to between her legs and used his middle finger to rub her clit.

The reaction was instant.

"Eeeek!" Naoto squealed as her hips buckled and rocked with reckless abandoned. Her body trembled then she arched back like a bow as every nerve in her body stood on end. As for Souji, his faced strained as his girlfriend tightened to the point where it was too much for him to bare. He gave up resisting; he gave up holding out and plunged as deep as he could before growling into the heavens signalling his fierce orgasm.

"So... Warm..." Naoto moaned as she felt his release. She lost all the strength in her arms as they slowly slid down the side of the sofa as her body hung over the edge of the sofa arm. Souji braced himself on his elbows over the sleuth and gave her a small kiss in between her shoulder blades.

After a moment of heavy breathing of trying to recover from the rush of sexual energy, Souji heard Naoto sigh.

"Something wrong?" He asked curiously. Naoto shook the blue locks out of her eyes as her brain tried to calculate what was going on.

"So much for watching that film." She humoured, staring at the carpeted floor in contemplation on what to do next.

"Yeah, least we made the most of it." The sleuth scoffed.

"Tell me about it." Naoto weakly lifted her left arm and reached around to tap Souji on the leg.

"Hmm?"

"I need to head to the bathroom, I'd rather not make a mess of the sofa, and it's a nightmare to clean."

Souji nodded against her back then pushed himself up but Naoto hissed when she felt him slip out of her. She quickly scrambled up when his weight was off her and briskly disappeared into the bathroom. Souji just flopped back against the sofa, exhaustion taking over.

"Souji!" He heard her call from the bathroom.

"Yeah!?"

A brief silence.

"I love you!" Souji laughed.

"Love you too!"

He looked to the TV seeing the films ending credits and then turned to the case on the coffee table.

"Thanks Partner..."

...

...

...


	3. Tools of the Trade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes toys aren't a bad thing...

**Tools of the Trade**

Something's Naoto is generally not prepared for and this was one of them. She found it in their bedroom while cleaning. She didn't think anything of it when she looked at the plain brown box and was even less convinced when she shook it, only to by greeted by rattling bits. Obviously what's in it wasn't really dense or fragile considering the weight. She knew it wasn't hers, she didn't buy anything that would come like this because all of her boxed purchases have their receipts on them which makes it easier to keep track of. She was going to leave it but the detective in her couldn't let it go. Considering the tape had been removed already, Souji has either checked the contents in it already or it's been passed down to him. She could have just give in and then Call Souji or she could open it herself.

"Souji-kun!?"

"Hmm!?" Souji hummed loudly at the call of his name as she heard his footsteps echoing through the apartment. Closer and closer, he can towards the bedroom. He nonchalantly poked his head through the door to see what was needed.

"Mmm, what's this?" Naoto asked curiously raising the box to eye level. For just a split second Souji's eyes went wide at the item discovery but his face quickly became calm and stoic but not quick enough for Naoto to not pick up on it.

He walked fully into the room knowing that it was would take more than just a second. "Have you opened it?"

Naoto shook her head. "No, I was wondering if you could explain to me if it's yours and what's in there."

Souji's posture shifted just a little but enough for Naoto to tell he was nervous. Her calculating eyes narrowed, signifying to her boyfriend that he was officially being interrogated.

"Well it's not exactly mine..." He trailed off, Naoto tilted her head for him to continue.

"I-Err, I actually got it for you, but this may not be the best time for you to find out about it..." Naoto's face softened considerably.

"Oh sorry, you bought me a gift?" Touched that it was actually for her instead and felt bad that she possibly might have ruined something.

"I wouldn't exactly say that." She raised an eye brow, confused by his words.

"I don't understand." Souji motioned for her to continue where this will inevitably go.

"You might as well open it but try not to be mad." The feeling of confusion spread across her entire face.

"Why would I be mad?" Souji just shook his head.

"Just open it." He pushed, obviously feeling he wants to get this out of the way. She shrugged wondering what he was having an issue with. She carefully opened the plain brown box, doing her best to keep it upright while unfolding the flaps at the top. In it she saw another box that seemed to be cradling something. She couldn't see what it was unless she pulled it out. Taking a quick breath, she pulled the inner container out with a bit of force causing it to slide out and reveal its contents.

Her head recoiled for a second, not able to work it out immediately, she tried to piece it together but in hesitation she looked at her boyfriend to help her fill in the gaps.

Souji sighed, the shame that was creeping into him during this conversation has now fully taken him over.

"It's a vibrator." Naoto's face tripled in colour. "To be more specific it's a dildo vibrator, I just wanted to see if you were interested, I didn't expect you to find out about it this way. Sorry about that..." He sheepishly scratched behind his head, nervous about her reaction.

Naoto just looked at him, too shocked for words. She couldn't seem to fathom the need for it let alone being something she would actually use. Souji is enough. Technically, she didn't need 'toys' to feel pleasure like that.

"Why, do we even need this?" She asked as last as perplexity compounded her mind. Souji shrugged, knowing he might as well stake his case, might as well lie in the bed he made.

"I thought it could be fun to see you try it out I guess." He said honestly. Naoto's eyes scanned him and with narrowing eyes, she shook her head.

"I don't even- How would we even use this?" Souji thought for a moment. Giving a small smile.

"We could always give it a try." Naoto looked on, horrified by his suggestion. She swapped looks between the infernal device in her hand and Souji, not sure if she was being played for a joke or not. However curiosity started to fill in the gaps left by confusion, just enough to contemplate his words.

_'Snap out of it Naoto, now isn't the time'_

She admonished herself but something, just something was pulling her towards it and the fact that Souji brought it to her attention meant it was something her body couldn't really ignore. She quickly took a passing glance at the bedside table clock. Wondering if it's even possible or if they had time right now.

Wait, why was she humouring this?

"You serious?"

_'What?'_ She screamed internally at her returning question. That wasn't what she wanted to say.

Souji nodded, resolute in his answer. Knowing that he should support his suggestion all the way through. Naoto may turn him down but she would respect that he took responsibility for his actions.

"Yeah I'm serious."

Naoto again looked between the item and her boyfriend before settling on him for a minute. She blinked multiple times, wondering what was going on and where they would go from here.

...

...

...

About 15 minutes later, clothes were strewn on the floor while the humming from the device echoed through the air of the steaming apartment. Naoto was on all four, in the bed, while the end of the dildo could be seen between her folds vibrating in a controlled manner. Souji was standing on the edge of the bed, with a face of grimace. His left hand held Naoto's head as she sucked him off with an enthusiasm she didn't know she had.

"Naoto, your mouth is so good."

She took herself off him just to duck her head down for a second as another small orgasm rippled through her. That infernal item just managed to hit the right spot multiple times and bring her that short burst orgasm just enough to make her feel super sensitive but not enough to satisfy her burning need to get railed right now.

_'Railed, since when have I said that? What's happening to me?'_

She caught herself as she took her boyfriends hard-on into her mouth once again, bobbing vigorously. In the back of her head she noticed that both of Souji's hands were now on her head and he was directing her to his tempo. There...right there is exactly how she would like him, right where the dildo was making its presence known. She needs him, she needs to be pounded by him.

"S-Souji..." She called breathlessly as she pulled away from him. She shuddered as another mini orgasm pulsed through her body, making her shake with pleasure. That was number five as far as she was aware.

_'Five, what is the hell is going on. I'm turning into an absolute pervert.'_

"Yeah..." He replied, stroking her hair, more than eager to finish the amazing blowjob he was in the middle of getting.

"I-I need you to fuck me." His blissful expression turned into a knowing smirk at her language, she frowned at the fact that she knew why he was smirking. She was also frowning that he didn't comply right away either.

"How would you like to do this?" He asked, putting the ball in her court. She didn't have much time because this device from hell kept cutting off her thought process with it's horrible-

She shuddered again making that number six.

_'I can't get used to this. I can't get used to this. Please don't make me like this!'_

"Damn it Souji!" She cried as she quickly shuffled around now offering her beautifully shaped behind to him. Her ass cheeks wobbled every time the dildo vibrated against a particularly good spot.

"Kami, you look amazing." The shape and movement of her ass hypnotised him as it moved to the vibrators while.

"Ooooh..." She moaned as she felt his hands on her behind, slightly changing the angle of the vibrator.

"P-Please I need you now." She whimpered as she shook her ass a little trying to entice him.

He slowly pulled the vibrator out, bringing a long drawn out hiss from the sleuth who all of a sudden felt the emptiness that she was getting quickly accustom too. She was just about to beg him to get on with it when she was filled to the brim with her boyfriend on his first thrust, leaving her breathless and satisfied. Her body fully accepting the pleasure it was receiving, rocked and spasm as orgasm number seven hit home instantly. She was given no respite as Souji took a solid hold on her hips and began to piston himself with deep, quick strokes.

Her eyes rolled as his thrusts hit all of those delicious places that the vibrator only teased. The only thing that was louder than the sound of their bodies slapping together was Naoto moaning on each down stroke, which was uncharacteristically loud for her.

"F-Fuck me harder!" She cried, knowing she was so close. She was finally getting the attention she craved. So hot...and intense .

"How much harder?" Souji grunted without missing a beat. While it was confident, she knew under the haze of lust that's completely taken them over, he was asking permission. Was it ok to kick it up a notch, what exactly was she asking for?

"Use me!" She shouted.

_'What?'_

She caught herself asking. Completely unsure of what she had morphed into. Her logical brain and her human needs along with her desires were now completely separate now. Within that cloud of needs, she felt some sort of clarity about what she was doing.

_'Why am I so accepting of this?'_

The question wasn't on how her boyfriend was treating her. That was far from it, the question was aimed at herself accepting that she had this sort of desire and needs, that she could be this perverted.

Then it hit her...

Safe..that's what it was. She was able to do this because she felt safe. She was able to uncoil and dig deep in the well of her fantasies to give herself fully to this pleasure without worrying that it affected who she was because her soul mate had accepted all of her. No matter which side came out, she knew he wouldn't judge and if anything, he was just catering to her whims right now. As far as she is concerned, he gave her the tools to make her express how she was regardless of whether it was the Professional Detective or the now bent over person begging for good time which to his credit, she was receiving in spades.

"As you wish." He said, turning his face to one of focus. Snapping her out of her psychological reasoning, his left hand took a greater grip on her hips making the skin welt red around his fingers. At the same time, his right hand took a handful of her shoulder length hair, pulling her head back causing her to arch, pushing her large breasts forward. She gasped at just how **_deep_** he was getting. The new angle, hitting the spot perfectly as her apex was coming within reaching distance. She could feel it, almost taste how close it was even. Her body shook and tensed.

"K-Keep going...don't stop!" She goaded. Aaaand that was it, he hit her g-spot on the down stroke and again on the re-entry which triggered what she's considered her biggest orgasm to date. Her hips erupted into a frenzy as she tried to match the thrusts of her partner. Souji grimaced as he felt how tight her crevice had become. Still, he powered through, grunting as his thrusts slowed a little, compensating for how much she was tightening around him.

"Souji-kun!" She cried out for her lover as the sensitivity from the on-going orgasm caused her to have another which blindsided her making her body convulse in ecstasy. Souji can now feel a running wetness against his legs. He ignored it now focusing on his own release now that she's been taken care of.

"Oooooh..." She huffed as her legs and hips went numb from the overflow of feeling but her need to feel Souji finish in her kept her up right. The velvet vice of her womanhood was finally too much for him as he slammed to his hilt and pulsed repeatedly inside her. He keened loudly making Naoto cry out with his warmth flooding into her. Her hips spasms again, revelling in the aftershocks.

"Shit..." Souji whispered, he slowly rocked against the detective, feeling another rush of wetness running down his legs. The former leader gently lets go of Naoto's hair as he eased her down slowly. She slumped forward not able to brace herself up any longer, rewarding him with a whimper against the bed. Her boyfriend gently rubbed her back to soothe her as she recovered from the experience.

"You ok there Princess?" He asked lightly, internally he was happy that Naoto was finally satisfied simply because he wasn't too sure he could go on for another session. Who knew it would turn out like this?

"Souji-kun..." she muffled against the bed sheets.

"Hmm?"

"Why is the bed wet?" Souji had completely forgotten about it in the heat of the moment. Taking a quick glance downwards, he saw a large wet patch just under where they had... for want of a better word, fucked like animals in heat.

"I think that might have been you." Souji said in a quizzical tone.

All the sleuth could do was to hide her face in her hands.

"What!?" She wanted the bed to eat her whole in embarrassment. "Are you telling me I peed myself during sex?"

_'Urgh, life please...'_

Souji, being pragmatic and not having any shame what so ever, was sceptical of her evaluation so pressed his fingers against mattress before bringing it to his nose and having a quick whiff.

"Souji what are you doing?" When she heard him sniff.

Souji looked up in thought before shrugging.

"You didn't pee, you squirted." Naoto turned to him for the first time since he ploughed her from behind. The look on her face demanded an explanation on how that's any better. He just smiled back at her lovingly.

"It's completely natural and is a rare occurrence during sex." He ruffled her hair causing her to whine. "Although I didn't think it would be possible to happen between us, it's been a good day for discoveries don't you think?"

Naoto turned back to put her head into the pillow.

"More like I'm turning into a pervert." She complained. She may have reluctantly accepted what happened but it doesn't mean she wouldn't complain about it...later.

Souji walked around her and gave her cheek a small kiss.

"If you are a pervert, it makes both of us perverts." She raised an eye brow, questioning his logic. "We can be perverts together." He said humorously.

"What am I going to do with you Seta." Souji laughed.

"I love you too." The former leader picked up the vibrator which caused this whole situations and gave it a quick look. "Hmm want me to get rid of this."

Naoto, a bit to quickly reached out for it.

"N-No! I-I mean I'm sure we can keep it around and find a use for it later." Souji smirked.

"Grown attached to it already I see? At this point I'd be surprised if you don't name it."

"Call it Rise."

Souji looked at her with a face of disbelief before bursting into laughter.

"That's a fitting name I guess. Well come on Rise, let's get you cleaned up."

He headed towards the door, dildo in hand and a smile on his face. "Also I'll bring in new sheets and change stuff up. You can have a shower and I'll join you once I'm done."

Naoto turned over and spread herself eagle on the bed to only huff in annoyance.

"Can I have a few more minutes of recovery?" She heard him chuckle from the kitchen.

"No."

"Damn it."


	4. Along for the Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex on a scooter wasn't exactly the thing Naoto prepared for for her date today. However her attire makes it all the more convenient.

The darkness was looming over them as they were riding back to Naoto's Apartment. They went on a date for the to the park and other various places as it was one of the few times Souji's been able to grab time off to come and see her. She surprised him this time by wearing a navy blue sundress one that complimented her now shoulder length hair, one that went all the way past her knees and wore a bra instead of her usual bandages. She added a little bit of makeup and wore her hair naturally and she was like a different person. Barely anyone recognised her in the town.

She was grateful for that since it was hard enough to wear it amongst family let alone her boyfriend but she thought why not because after everything they've been through in the year, life is too short for second guessing.

Especially after what they've been through together.

She shuffled through her rucksack for the key to the compliment garage to her apartment. Once found she pressed a few buttons to have the door click in reply and slowly open to let the two drive in to the empty garage. Bringing a halt to his Scooter, Souji slid off then pulled out the kick stand to let it rest on the leg. Naoto did the same but she wasn't so quick to get up, she lingered just long enough to have Souji to come over to see if she's ok.

"Did you enjoy today?" She nodded quickly, trying to dismiss the thought she didn't have fun. They had a picnic, did a bit of shopping for her apartment and then watched the sunset in the beach. It had been an amazing day and was a harsh reminder that she can't spend time with him all the time. At least he was sleeping over tonight.

"I loved it; it just makes me wish you can be here all the time." Souji smiled warmly but he felt the pang in his chest where he knew that he had to leave relatively soon.

"Sorry Naoto."

"Don't apologise, it's not something you can control, next time I'll come to visit you." Souji nodded in agreement. He would love to spend time with her in his place plus the food there is good too.

He unbuckled his helmet and dropped it to the side. "I can definitely do that."

His smile made her smile, damn it was contagious.

"Excellent…" Whatever words that she was going to add died in her throat as she caught him staring at her face. It was a look of focus, one she hadn't seen in a while. She could feel the blood rush to her cheeks as she gazed back, wondering what has got to him. Then she noticed that he had taken a step forward. If she wasn't in his shadow before, she was now. She leaned up, instinctively closing the distance waiting for him to make his move.

She could hear his breathing and she could be damn sure she could hear the pounding in her chest right now.

As slowly as it could be, Souji used his right hand to tilt Naoto's chin for the right angle for a kiss that was far too long coming.

However what took her by surprise was just how quickly this seemingly innocent kiss all of a sudden turned heated with self control quickly going out of the window. Within moments she was clutching his shirt in both hands with Souji having one hand bracing against her scooter with the other playing patterns on the small of her back doing things that _always_ got her going.

"Souji…" She panted as the finally came up for air. Knowing that tone he nodded, seemingly it gave him conviction in whatever he planned next. This time the kiss was passionate, hungry and needy all at the same time. Her hands wrapped around his neck as she refused to let go. His hands began to roam down her body feeling every curve she had. The sundress left little to the imagination as they settled on her hips. He broke away the kiss, to splay them down her neck to cause her to abashedly moan aloud.

"W-We… Shouldn't do this here…" She mumbled as she kissed edged dangerously close to the dress strap on her shoulder.

"Hmm why?" He answered defiantly. That made her think, the garage door was closed so no one could see them, and only the connection to the apartment was in here. She was the sole resident so there was technically nothing wrong with what they were doing and no one would see.

She gently rubbed her legs together and realised that the thought of her and Souji doing it in here excited her made her head spin. But suddenly the persona part of her mind kicked in and reminded her of the phase she lived today by.

_Why not?_

Well she had no real reply to that.

She noticed Souji was kissing he shoulders at a slower rate, probably waiting for her approval to do this here or wait until later when they got inside. She didn't care what the reason was; she didn't want him to stop. She pulled him forward by the shirt, quickly undoing the top buttons.

"Take all of me right here…" She whispered. Her voice didn't waver but she rushed it, bringing the end of the connections on as many buttons as she could. Her hands clumsily fumbled with his shirt buttons until she was two third of the way down when Souji reached for her breasts causing her to stop and press her forehead against him.

It was a different moan than the one before, one of defiance, one of frustration, annoyed that she had to stop what she was doing to relish the feeling of her mounds being played with through her clothes. That feeling was definitely new and since they hadn't had this aspect of intimacy while she was wearing female clothes, the process was strangely enticing in ways she didn't want to think about too hard.

But the touch was teasing and all she wanted to do was have him touch her directly. It's been too long and she was sure the teasing would only make her go mad. She pushed his hands off her rather forcefully causing him to raise an eye brow in interest. But his look quickly turned into a grin when she pulled her straps down her arms and pushed the rest of the dress down under her bust.

Souji got the message and flipped her bra cups over. The detective gasped at the sudden draft of having them exposed before hissing as Souji's hands began to kneed and explore them.

"W-Where… y-yeah… did you learn that?" She forced out, curious about his work on bras.

He leaned in to kiss her and so he could unclasp it from the back. She let out a blissful sigh as the tension on her skin became free and the garment came apart and fell to the floor.

"I have no idea." He replied in honesty. The answer made Naoto pause for a second as she reached for his belt buckle.

"Seriously? You aren't playing games with me?" Souji shook his head. The answer annoyed her. Frustrated her that even without out experience he could so something like that so naturally. She yanked on the belt buckle a little harder than necessary.

"I can't believe how easy you make this." She said in a gruff, as she pulled apart the button and pulled down his trousers and boxers by extension. Souji shivered a little at the breeze before shrugging off the shirt that was just about hanging off him. Naoto kissed his chest but was quickly cut off when Souji hoisted her up so she sat on her scooter facing the side.

"Hmm?" She questioned as Souji rolled up the bottom of her dress upwards to show more of her slender legs. Her toes wiggled as she squirmed a little under the attention.

"Shouldn't I just step out of this garment?" She asked.

Souji with a grunt shook his head as a no with a smile on his face.

She instantly raised an eye brow in surprise, a sudden rush of blood going to her head. "You want to have intercourse with me wearing this?"

His smile grew into a grin.

_Bastard..._

However Naoto's eyes narrowed, completely unimpressed. "Pervert."

Souji chuckled but it was cut short when his eyes flashed dangerously when Naoto's girl boxers came into vision.

"Please don't stare…" She mumbled as her confidence started to wash away. He hummed not wanting Naoto to withdraw and pulled the bottom of black boxers down until she slid them off her legs and drop them on the floor.

Naoto clamped her legs shut for a moment as the chilling air blew through them. She locked eyes with him wondering what he was thinking.

"Should I?" He asked carefully embracing her again; all she could do was nod against his chest, while widening her legs so Souji could comfortably stand between them.

"Yes..." He heard Naoto gasp lightly as he leaned into her, his head brushing just against her clit. He marvelled by just how excited she was, more than usual anyway.

"Doing it here turn you on?" Souji asked bluntly. She had two minds on whether to answer him honestly or not. But one was forced out of her quite quickly when he thumbed her nipple causing her to moan.

"Yes... It does..." She breathed, throwing caution to the wind.

"I'm glad." Relief was layered in his voiced since he hoped that he wasn't pressuring her into anything she didn't want.

"Please take me..." She pleaded, all of the tension and foreplay, the distance they had got to her. Souji braced himself on her hips before slowly pushing through, the initial gasp of him entering turned into a cry as he bottomed out.

"Gah!" She rocked uncontrollably in his grasp without warning as she held on to him as much as she could. Through the noise of the Scooter squeaking with her movements, he could hear faint sobs.

"Something wrong?" Souji asked with concern, not even bothering to hide it. Naoto didn't face him but she shook her head with aftershocks still pulsing through her body.

"Ow, it hurts a little since it's been a while but I just came..." She mumbled but really short on breath. She placed her hands against his chest almost to stop him, but he read it as she couldn't take it anymore and Souji started to pull away.

"N-No... Please don't go..." Naoto stammered, taking a hold of his torso and slowly pulling him back in. "I just need a little time."

She kissed his chest in reassurance that he was doing the right thing.

"Just let me know when you are ready." He nuzzled his face in her hair which caused her to whine lightly.

"S-Souji-kun..." She pleaded. Not wanting to let him go. He kissed her forehead gently.

"I'm here." He reassured her which caused her to pull him closer.

"Just go slowly." She tentatively ground against him. She heard him growl into her hair as she kissed his chest softly again before leaning. As much as the initial connection was a dangerous mixture of both pleasure and pain, she relished him being close. The need to be this intimate was more than anything else right now.

It was the only way in her head to justify having sex in her apartment's garage.

She lifted her legs so her heels braced against the side of the scooter and grasped his chest with more strength.

"Y-You are going... That's it... Make me think of you when riding this..." She hissed humour and concern laced in her voice. Souji chuckled breathlessly as he rocked against her a little faster. Happy that he made her unravel and open up to him. While he was never as vocal about it as she was, he always had her in his mind, he cherished these moments, physical or not, and happy to have her be with him.

Souji coughed uncomfortably.

"I don't think I can hold out for long."

Naoto smiled against his chest. "T-That's fine..."

Still keeping with a steady speed, Souji kept her close until she felt him twitch. She knew that he was close and it felt like the distance between them got to him too. She placed her palms on his torso and pushed gently causing him to move back slightly, keeping the strokes shallow.

"Souji-kun..." She whispered as she looked up at him. Indistinctively, the former leader leaned down and kissed her gently.

She felt it, that kiss was his trigger as she felt him pulse before he unloaded inside her with nothing but a small whimper as an audio queue.

She shuddered fiercely against him, feeling his warmth invade her. Her hands held his shoulders for dear life as she didn't want to let him go. She needed him, and he needed her.

But as quickly as the rush of endorphins came, it left as they both shivered from the newly reintroduced draft in the room as their bodies blushed over from the rush of blood. Naoto pulled away slowly while rubbing his chest.

"Welcome back." Souji smiled warmly as he kissed her cheek then buried his face in the nape of her neck.

"I'm glad to be back." He told her happily which only made her persona hum in delight.

"Shall we go inside?" She asked him. His simple reply was with a nod, pulling away from her and stepping out of his now discarded clothes. She did the same with somewhat wobbly legs as her dress now pooled at her feet.

Her fingers gripped into his shoulders that were the silent please for him to carry her.

"What about our clothes?"

"Later." She said dismissively causing him to shrug then lift her in a bridal carry. With her in arms they stepped into the side entrance of her apartment.


	5. Out of Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes during sex not everything goes to plan.

**Out of Control**

They were in the middle of changing positions, Naoto was carefully riding him as she wanted a bit more experience on top. She was getting the hang of the whole sex thing, her ability to find out what pushed her buttons and how she could identify what to do to make both herself and her lover feel good was getting better with each session.

"S-Souji-kun?" she asked breathlessly as she grinded against him.

"Hmm?" He grunted, the feeling of Naoto was enough to strip him of words.

"W-Would you... Ah that's it. Would you like oral sex after?" A smile broke out from Souji's face of concentration. Partly of the formal way of how she asked and also that she has where withal to ask such a question.

Souji kissed her lightly causing her to mew softly.

"I would be honoured." He said as he blinked the sweat out of his eyes. Naoto blushed and gave him a small smile as she lifted herself off him and laid back on the futon.

"Can we try missionary, I think it's the quickest way for me to orgasm..." She held her arms out. "Plus I also like seeing your face." Her blush grew more intense.

"Definitely my Princess." Souji leaned forward giving her another sweet kiss before lining himself up. His eyes narrowed in focus as he felt her envelop him, smoothly, well lubricated from how aroused she was.

"You feel wonderful Souji-kun." The sleuth said breathlessly. She could feel him rock against her at a steady pace. Nothing too fast or too slow, just at the right speed so she could feel all of him, everywhere.

"You too." He gritted his teeth, trying to use all of his focus to make sure he brought Naoto over the edge. While he wouldn't openly admit it out of pride, he always questioned why he doesn't blow his load instantly when he's with Naoto. He took a moment, taking in her face, and how beautiful she was. The deep plush on her cheeks, her normally sharp eyes now radiating warmth and her lips in a the sexiest pout he could imagine as she exhaled on each thrust he gave her.

"Souji-kun I can feel it coming." She moaned, throwing her head to the side. Her hands that were clasped at his shoulders now fell and took hold of the sheets in stability.

"Y-Yeah do you?" The former leader pressed. Her hips bucked as he caught a particularly good spot.

"Y-Yes!" She cried uncharacteristically loud as Souji picked up the pace. He leaned down and nibbled at her neck causing her to gasp. She threw an arm around his neck to pull him closer and keep him there.

"Please don't stop Senpai!" Souji grunted in annoyance. He pulled away to gain some leverage.

"What have I told you about calling me that?" Naoto moaned loudly as she felt Souji picked up the pace.

"Sorry Souji-kun!" Her voice jumping up an octave.

"Good." He took her arms and trapped them above her head as he really drove into her.

"I'm going to orgasm soon S-Souji-kun." She cried as her back arched trying to get as much of him as possible, pressing her nipples against his chest.

"P-Please make me orgasm."

"I-I'm close to Naoto." He continued to thrust more feeling Naoto's body starting to tense. "You sure you want to after?"

"Y-Yes!" Nodding feverishly. She gasped then cried out as her hips bucked furiously. She tightened up like a vice as Souji struggled to keep at his pace. It almost became too much for him as Naoto thrashed under his weight as her orgasm continued.

"You're amazing..." She moaned as she felt Souji's slow down as she withered. The aftershocks pulsed through her. Souji leaned down and kissed her softly, relinquishing her hands.

"I'm glad you can enjoy yourself." She hummed as the endorphins started to fade away, leaving a fuzzy feeling in her chest in its wake. Souji himself sighed in relief knowing that he managed to bring her to climax before he finished but he was so close that the slightest movement will be the end of him.

"It's your turn now, would you mind standing up?" Naoto motioned to him as she pressed her palms against his chest causing him to ease up.

"I-I need to warn you Naoto, I'm pretty close. You sure-" The sleuth gave him a piercing look.

"Just do it."

Nodding dumbly, Souji eased himself out causing the couple to hiss as he pulled away. The former leader feebly stood up, shivering because he was on edge. Naoto lifted herself up to sit up on her knees, face level with Souji's arousal.

"Souji-kun..." She breathed as she took him into her left hand and stroked languidly. Souji twitched, so close to the edge. She gave his head a small kiss and that's all it needed to send him off.

"S-Shit Naoto I'm coming ." The sleuth blinked.

"Eh?"

Souji's body trembled before he pulsed in her hand and clenched his eyes shut in pleasure. As he unloaded, the first shot caught her left cheek, second went against her nose, third against her forehead and even in her hair before he began to slow down. The rest collected on her chin as it slowly dripped down on to her chest and her cleavage. She continued to blink as she was still shocked from what just happened. Above her, Souji panted heavily as all of the tension he had in his body left him at once. Slowly opening his eyes, his worse expectations were true. Naoto on her knees in front of him was an absolutely sticky mess. A look of surprise graced her features still unsure what transpired. Quickly, awareness started to come flooding back to Souji.

"O-Oh shit, I'm so sorry Naoto I-" His stammering was cut off by Naoto raising her hand. Her expression slowly changed to one of expectation. The one where she isn't surprised that happened.

"Souji-kun..."

"Y-Yeah..."

"I should have listened."

"I could have done-"

"Don't worry about it." She scooped some of it from her chin and inspected it for just a second.

"It's thick." She said simply.

"Want me to grab you tissues ?" Naoto nodded slowly, trying not to get let it drip anywhere and make cleaning up longer.

"If you may." She looked up at him with a small smile. "It wasn't that bad, it's just another part of you Souji-kun."


	6. Taking Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naoto spends a night of taking control. Using some unorthodox methods.

"Gyah!" The Sleuth couldn't help but snicker at the reaction of her boyfriend as he flailed momentarily, his hands leaving the keyboard he was working on a second ago.

"N.. Naoto?" His question was answered by a small giggle at his antics. She firmly kept the makeshift blindfold on him, making sure his visual senses were out of action.

"Got you," She said simply, her voice low and husky. It was enough to make his ears twitch, picking up that tone of voice pretty easily. Souji flailed his arms again, obviously playing it up bringing a small laugh from the Detective. She made sure to keep the dark cloth against his eyes though.

"What's the meaning of this?" His voice in a formal tone, only broken up by his grin at trying to play the character.

"You will find out soon."

Naoto readjusted herself, Shuffling her shoulders making sure her bathrobe was still on comfortably. She made sure she tied the two ends of the blindfold together at the back of Souji's head, giving it a solid tug making sure it was firm.

"Can you see what I'm wearing?" The probing question only made his grin wider. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, turning to the source of her voice.

"Nothing." Naoto's amused scoffed made him chuckled.

"Nice try but no."

Tugging at his arms, Souji looked in the general direction of her voice in response. "What do you want me to do?"

"Stand up." A small tilt of the head for the moment in question before shrugging his shoulders and standing up, pushing the chair back a safe distance so he wouldn't trip.

"Arms up." A small laugh came from his lips as he raised his arms. Naoto clicked her tongue against the inside of her mouth as she now discovered a small flaw in her plan's logistics. He felt Naoto's pause and chuckled.

"What?"

Ignoring the fact that he was indeed laughing at her, she pulled the hem of his shirt up rather forcefully causing him to stumble just slightly. Taking a step on the chair she crouched on it to give her the extra bit of height to lift the top over his head.

"Do I get a say on what's going on?" He asked humorously, voice slightly muffled by the removed garment.

"No." Taking a step back on to firm ground, she rounded him, taking a moment to taking in his abs and well defined chest. For a second she noticed that he was staring right at her current position. She found it a little unnerving just how good his hearing skills were.

"You're ability to track my footsteps is good."

His smile widened.

"Yeah but it's not like you are being quiet though."

Touché.

She stopped in front of him for a moment before placing her hands of the waistband of his grey training bottoms he wore in the house. With a swift pull she dragged them down along with his boxers leaving him now exposed to the room. He shivered at the newly introduced draft in the room. Naoto gave a small whistle of appreciation but then turned into a small sigh when she noticed one small thing.

"Ah... Does this not excite you?" Her voice was low, while in context it would sound disappointing but it was admonishing him.

A nervous chuckle...

"I-It was kinda sudden..." The sleuth slowly pressed herself against him, she felt the quick intake when he felt her breath against his chest.

"Maybe this will help..." The seductive call of her voice shifted the atmosphere into something much more heated. Her arms slunk over his shoulders as her hands brought his head down to meet hers in a heated kiss which caused their tongues to intertwine almost instantly. Souji's arms quickly encircled her in a firm embrace. Naoto felt him come to life against her leg causing her to moan softly into his mouth before pulling away.

"Lovely..." The sleuth whispered before leading him by hand to the edge of the bed. With a hefty shove she pushed him back causing the back of Souji's knees to buckle against the edge of the bed as he fell on it. As soon as he hit the mattress, the former leader scrawled backwards to make sure he got all his legs on it.

"Wait there." Was the soft order she gave as Souji just looked in her general direction. Quickly Naoto opened one of the draws to the bedside table and pulled out the new gadget she's been working on in her spare time. Getting on the bed, she mounted his waist and pushed herself up, bracing on his chest with her hands.

"Arms out ahead of you." Souji complied, a small grin back on his lips. Naoto didn't mind though because she was about to wipe it right off his face. She took both of his wrists in her right hand and placed them above his head. The sleuth took a deep breath however as their close proximity meant that Souji's breath got through the parting of her bathrobe and she felt it against her cleavage. Past memories of their passionate love making and rough sex played through her head like a slide show but she shook them out quickly, wanting to keep her focus.

The feeling of the cold yet padded surface on his wrists caused Souji to jump slightly. Naoto held his arms firmly to keep him from escaping as her free hand went to untie the blindfold covering his eyes. The former leader felt the pressure let up and shook his head at the sudden rush of light into his retinas. He shook his head quickly to only be stopped by having his girls friend's partially covered cleavage in his face.

"Well hello there." He breathed, more taken back by his position.

Her laugh, amused yet not surprised. "It's good you can see Souji-kun, I'm glad that you'll witness your last moments of freedom for the time being."

"Freedom?" Her smirk mirrored his from earlier.

"Yes, you are my _prisoner_." With that the small device Souji's wrists were sitting on beeped and closed around them. tight enough that it completely restricted his ability to move them normally but not enough to cause pain.

Her boyfriend's eyes grew for the moment in realisation.

"Did you just handcuff me?"

"Yes, and they are voice controlled too, so don't bother struggle."

A wry smile appears on his face, finding out just how crafty she could be.

"I never knew you could resort to such methods." Her grin only became wide as she shuffled back to straddling the waist of her now helpless toy she could say.

"What can I say I like the power." She saw just how hungry his eyes were, and she couldn't blame him, her bathrobe was slipping off her shoulders. She decided he would at least get the full view as she pulled the sash at her waist that was tied loosely causing it to fall away, opening the front. She heard his breathing hitch as more of her body was revealed to him as she pulled it apart then shrugged it off her shoulders. The garment fell off her gracefully as it pooled around her and on his thighs.

"That always takes my breath away." She blushed, but she fought back control, she's the one in charge.

"Flattery will get you nowhere here..." The Sleuth shuffled back so she sat near his knees, full image of her naked body on display. "But for the kind words I'll make sure you are well warmed up."

A soft lithe hand wrapped around his arousal as she stroked it slowly. She drunk in his gasp of sudden attention as he breathed heavily at having manhood played with.

"This thing is always so fierce. I do wonder how many times you've claimed me and turned me into your plaything." Her words were sultry as she leaned down and gave him a lick up his shaft causing him to shiver.

"I-I've never thought about it that way..."

She gave him another one, satisfied with the hiss that left his lips before leaning down and taking his head into her mouth and sucked gently. His low groan at was enough to spur her on, telling her that the pulse of power she had over his sexual needs now was just as good of a feeling as the treatment she was giving to him. Slowly she began to bob her head, in tandem with her hand wrapped around his shaft making sure to get all of him at once. She could feel him whither under her as his hips desperately attempted to thrust upwards to get more of himself in her mouth. As much fun as she was having this was only a warm up and not supposed to bring him to the brink.

"No now Souji-kun, you will get your time, the main experience is yet to come."

All he could do was groan in response.

Naoto let off him, sliding her body up slowly, as his manhood tunnelled between her breasts, just briefly but enough to have him groan at the contact.

"Ready?"

Even with a strained expression he cocked an eye brow.

"Well it's not like I have a choice." He rattled the chains of his cuffs for emphasis.

"Good." Her smirk was clear, knowing how much control she had. She crawled up his body until she sat up his waist like before, arms braced on his chest with his arousal nestled between her butt cheeks.

Out of routine, Souji went to move his arms to reach her sides but his wrists flailed for a quick second before his brain remembered their immobility. The action didn't pass Naoto's vision as she laughed lightly at Souji's position. She took his face in her left hand and stroked soothingly. A moment of eye contact later, her free hand reached behind her and ran it up and down Souji's shaft inquisitively before taking a gentle hold of it, she noted the small tremble from her boyfriend as a reminder to take it slow. Her gentle grasp turned firm as she shifted back and lowered herself on to him. The slow, long drawn out gasp the two of them let out was a signal of the terrifyingly good reminder of how good the other felt about one another.

"Oh god Naoto..." He breathed, doing his best not to lost it right away. All the sleuth could do is whimper in return as she tried to get her bearings, the intrusion of his cock just enough to knock her out of her senses for a moment. Her hands tensed on his chest as she pushed back the feeling of completion, it would take too much out of her if she came now, and while before this she hadn't even been touched, the build up was more than enough to act as foreplay for her.

"You're so big Souji-kun, you feel amazing." She gave him a chaste kiss before pulling herself up again, giving him a serene smile. "I've been looking forward to this ride."

A couple deep breaths. "What are you planning?"

She smirked once again at the question and smoothly raised her hips up and then slowly back down causing the former leader to exhale from under her.

"Woah..."

His astonishment on the _way_ she moved was more than enough to tell that she was doing exactly what was planned.

"How did that feel?"

"W-When did you learn that?" A single finger crossed his lips as she smiled slyly as she began to move. Souji's eyes clenched shut, as the intense feeling of Naoto owning him started to fill his system.

Normally in their intense love making when Naoto takes control, she's like a raging fire; forceful, uncontrollable, lacking in finesse but ready to make her partner submit to her, smothering them with her passion. Her hips while unsteady but powerful bringing them both to climax. It was the raw, unfiltered love that she was known for in all of her emotions. However this was different...

Souji moaned aloud, quite the rare thing in his position as all he could do was absorb the seemingly well practice movements of his girlfriend as she slowly raised her hips and descended on his cock as sensually as possible, her hips ending with the tiniest of a flicking movement once she hit the base. Her hands roamed his chest, feeling his ribs relax and contract under each one of her intense movements. She kept her back straight as her hips moved independently, almost like she was dancing. They raised to the point where Souji felt he was going to slip out but then hissed as Naoto slammed her hips down, providing a small corkscrew motion once she hit the base.

"Oh!" She squealed. Souji opened his eyes as he looked up at. She was already staring down at him, with an embarrassed smile.

"S-something wrong?" She shook her head and rolled her hips again bringing out another groan.

"No. It's just I have you in really deep right now." She shuffled back slightly shaking her hips. "You're so amazing Souji."

Souji blushed heavily.

"That maybe so but you are very beautiful."

Her skin tone shifted to a deeper red than him but she kept her composure.

"Fufu Souji-kun. The compliments won't stop us heading to our destination." Her uncharacteristic sexy smile was very different to one she normally sported. The bashful, embarrassed expression whenever he explored her body was gone. The now dominant, confident and commanding Naoto came out to play like she just took a case by its horns. Her movements were like a well time metronome to his heart, her hips were methodical with each press, shake and twist. Each one pulled him further in to the well of lust that he was already neck high in and couldn't escape. His hands rolled up into fists and tensed due to his in ability to brace his hands against Naoto's waist and control her movements.

"Gah!" He cried as his hips bucked knocking Naoto just of rhythm for a moment but she leaned back bracing her left hand on his thigh, opening up his vision to her body.

"Now now, down boy." She reprimanded as she worked her hips while leaning back. All Souji could do was shut his eyes again to work on not exploding before the end of her performance.

"Ah ah ah, I need you to see this." Souji opened one eye slowly to see her leaned back, her hips on display, movement still measured but gyrating faster than before as she worked him. Her right hand came to where they were joined and her index and middle finger made a small V around their connection, emphasising while simultaneously spreading herself for him.

"I need you to see how just what you make me do." She swirled her hips again making the most of his length as her insides massaged all of him at once. Due to the weight distribution on his thighs Souji couldn't buck upwards to match her, all he could do was carry on being a spectator as she brought him close to climax.

"You feeling it?" Her sexy smirk still plastered on face, her blush heavy on her half lidded expression.

"Y-yeah..."

"Good..." She sat up straight, taking him deep, she felt the perfect movement causing his arousal brushed against her g-spot on re-entry. "Because I learnt this for you..." She declared and swooped down and gave him a heated, sloppy kiss as her hips continued to work him.

"Mmm... Naoto this is... Ah..." Her smirk was back as she pulled back slightly, observing the anguish on his face.

"It's what?"

Her mocking tone didn't go unnoticed but Souji wasn't in a position to retort.

"I can't much longer." She kissed his chest as she pressed down on him again all the way causing them both to shiver.

"I didn't hear you."

"I'm gonna..." The former leader started to wheeze as he was on the edge, the peak of orgasmic bliss.

"Then cum for me my love. Give me everything!" Naoto wrapped arms around his head as her body laid across his, burying her head into the crook of his neck as her hips now worked frantically. It was all too much for him. With a strangled cry his hips bucked upwards as his balls pulsed and his arousal jerked as he began to unload into the Sleuth mercilessly. Feeling his pleasure boil to the surface was what she was seeking and his sexual high brought her own as her insides coiled and contracted around him as she came, hey body milking him for what he was worth.

"Ah Naoto! You're so tight!" He shouted with a strained voice as his arms tensed as they flailed helplessly above his head. Her hips continued to move, making the most of his orgasm and hers too to ride into the afterglow.

"I can't help it when you feel so good."

After a moment, Naoto's hips began to settle as the two enjoyed their afterglow with the only thing in the air was the heavy breathing of the couple now a tangle of sweat limbs.

"Damn..." Was all Souji could say under his laboured breathing. He could feel Naoto nodding lightly against his shoulder.

"Yeah it was a lot better than I imagined." She said whimsically. Naoto got comfortable as she relaxed into him, wrapping her body round him like a body pillow. The young detective sighed, enjoying the warmth has his scene invaded her nose, something her body took in as familiar comfort. She was feeling herself about to dose off when Souji coughed awkwardly. Naoto looked up, a glassy expression covering her eyes.

"Hmm?"

Souji rattled his chains.

"If you may?" Naoto giggled at his predicament and slowly raised herself into sitting position.

"Fine if I have too."

The Sleuth threw her leg over him and shifted to straddling his waist again. She took note of his face of anticipation, wondering how she would let him go. Another coy smile she leaned forward and pressed her forehead against his.

"Souji-kun, I felt really good and came really hard. You've earned your _freedom_." With that, the hand cuffs beeped and clicked as the wrist restrains came free. Souji blinked in surprise for a moment before flexing his wrists.

"Ah it's good to have them back."

Naoto slid down his side before placing her head against his shoulder yet again.

"I'm glad but I couldn't have that cause you would interfere." Souji raised an eye brow.

"So where did you learned that?" She sighed sleepily, then brushed some hair out of her face.

"Rise."

"Why am I not surprised."


	7. Fantasy: Manifestation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naoto's dreams are vivid. And can manifest in various ways even she doesn't expect. She questions in what ways her love for Souji can manifest in the world of slumber. (2 Parter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from the Pillow Talk from FanFiction.net. I'll be putting some stuff from there in here to make for easier reading. This is needed context for the one after this!

Once Naoto was fully accepting of her sexuality, it started to manifest and generate in different ways around her. Souji, the sheer object of her affections was the centre of that world. She'd imagine him in loads of various positions, things he would wear for her and basically have him at her will. But there has been a consistent one recently that plagued her dreams.

Souji as a teacher.

She shook her head at how weird it sounded but it's the one thing that was able to keep her up. This started since he did teacher training in University. Unlike some of the high school kids she grew up with who had crushes on any one of their teachers, she couldn't remember any teachers she had period. It was the way he carries himself in class which made him so desirable. She always knew he was way too mature, way too understanding for his age but when he taught, the compassion, thoughtfulness, authority and intelligence was all wrapped up in a well dressed man.

She's seen his students fawn over him, more times than she could count. She's seen it firsthand too. The way they look at him, the jealousy they have when they find out she's his. She almost felt bad for them, but on the flip side...

...She would love to be one of his students.

She knows how gentle he could be, she knows how considerate he is but it's one of the few times that commanding tone comes out. It's never overbearing but it makes you take notice. His voice is smooth, and says everything with no hesitation. It gave her goose bumps when he gave out orders (When not in a life threatening scenario of course, she isn't a masochist).

Souji would never take advantage of his students, his morals are way too high for that. He would rather hurt himself than ever lay a hand on any of his students but she wonders what if she was the student. A mature student who had to retake some classes. What would he think of her in a uniform, would it take his breath away?

She wouldn't openly seduce him, she was way to proper for that. However she wouldn't turn down his advances. She could imagine, him keeping her after class. Giving her tips on a test she just managed to miss out full marks on. She wouldn't be able to keep his eyes off his well dressed stature, her brain a million miles away from any sort of educational thought process.

How would her reprimand her for not paying attention. Would he play to her weakness of exposure and make herself strip for him. She blushed heavily at the thought but her legs rubbed together at just how much she loved it.

She couldn't handle the shame, but it would be all too much for her. If he stripped her, how would he do her next? Would he expose her to the class room or would he take his time, and inspect her, making sure every part of her was to his satisfaction. She could imagine his hands on her breasts, slow and calculating. His hands on the curve of her hips, knowing him, he'd strip her of her panties before he even touched her skirt. With her bare backside on display, would he admire what was in front of him or would he spank her for not being a good student and fulfilling his expectations. One stinging but liberating spank after another for each question she got wrong.

"Seta-Sensei..." She would breathe. Hoping he could sense just how much she would want to do naughty things with him

She knows how playful Souji-kun is. He would definitely take his time with her. She knew that the view from behind intoxicated him, he could never hold back. He would run his finger around her labia, scandalous that she was completely soaked, in the middle of a public classroom, ass up in the air, bent over the desk.

He gently caught her clit in between index and middle fingers.

"Oooohhhh..." Naoto hissed as her hips bucked due to the attention she's been getting. Ass jiggled in anticipation at more to come. Souji repeated his last action.

"Seta-sensei..." She breathed, trying to reason with her teacher. "My boyfriend-"

"Is right here." He cut her off, the authority now seeping in. "Or do you need to reminder on who that is?"

She blinked in surprise knowing she wasn't able to make the distinction between the two of them anymore. His ability to swap personas is truly terrifying. She heard him take a few steps behind her and head the sound of a zip bring pulled apart.

"Fuck..." She moaned. The build up was too much her, the anticipation was going to kill her. She couldn't quite believe she just came on her teacher's cock, on the first thrust even. She moaned against the wooden table wanting to move herself but her Sensei made sure with a grip of the hips all she could do was receive.

She didn't know how long it was, she didn't care either. Her time was counted in how many orgasm she got rather than how many seconds this burst of lust lasted...

...Her eyes snapped open.

She blinked unsure of where she was. She then sighed at that same dream has come across her again. She rubbed her legs together and realised her panties were basically unwearable. They were so wet she was sure they had soaked through. She groaned, now incredibly aroused and aching for fulfilment. She peered over to their alarm clock.

'5:30am'

Naoto's mouth pulled into a small smile. Good she had time, time to get something extra with her breakfast this morning. She felt Souji spoon her from behind. She grinded against him, just to check if he was hard, he wasn't but shuffled slightly under her actions. She'll change that in a minute.

"Souji..." She whispered as she turned her head back and kissed him on the lips but held it for a moment. From the elongated contact, she felt him stir against her lips. Groggily, his eyes fluttered awake to feel his girlfriend's lips pressed to his and her backside grinded against his crouch.

"Mmm Naoto?" He said in question when he pulled away just slightly to speak. She could feel the breath of his words, and it only aroused her more than before.

She leaned forward again and kissed him deeply, making sure to get enough tongue in there for him to understand her intentions.

"I need attention..." Was the quiet demand.

...Within ten minutes she was on her hands and knees getting a fresh serving of rough, hot, morning sex. Making sure she let Souji know just how good he felt.

Maybe this fantasy has to happen...

...

...

...

...To be continued...


	8. Fantasy: Role-Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naoto figures it's time to put her plan into action. Some things can't be left as just dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the 2nd part of Naoto's fantasy. Hope you enjoy!

**Role-play**

"Yes!" Naoto exclaimed in a short burst of excitement. She checked the calendar diary that both herself and Souji shared which allowed them to keep up to date with each other's activities. Souji had a working day at school to finish some documents that was needed for a presentation in a webinar that same day. They were held pretty often enough that Souji going in at work on a weekend wasn't too uncommon.

Quickly Naoto pulled out her phone and instantly pressed the third name on her list on speed dial.

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._

_"Hey Naoto-kun, how can I help?"_

Naoto smiled at the cheerful idol on the other side of the tone. This time however it's all business.

"Hello there Rise-chan, I have a bit of a request." This seemingly peaked Rise's interest.

_"Hmm, what is it?"_

"Would you be able to obtain a replica of the Osaka South High School Uniform?"

 _"Eh? Isn't that the school that Senpai does he's teacher training for?"_ Naoto nodded even though the idol couldn't see her.

"Yeah that's the one."

Surprising the Detective, Rise's voice turn serious. _"Is something up or is someone bothering Souji?"_

Naoto giggled, which threw Rise off. "No no, I just want to have some fun with him."

_"Oh... OH! I get you. I'll have something in a couple days. Can I deliver in person?"_

"Sure, I'll see you then."

_"Definitely, I can't wait!"_

-One Week Later-

Souji was quietly going through the last bit of marking for the week. He was humming to himself, pleased that he's managed to get through the teacher's webinar with no issues. Also being the head of his work as well was quite rare. He would make it home in more than good time to get dinner started. Maybe a more complex dinner for Naoto was a lingering idea, nothing wrong with spreading the good mood.

He almost couldn't hear the faint footsteps from the hallway. His ears twitched to the faint clacking noise, after all that fighting in the Shadow world and all, his senses never left him. He found it strange, cleaners are normally here on a Sunday but them coming early wasn't too uncommon either. After a moment he decided to leave it and concentrate on his paper work. He tuned out completely only focusing on work as he placed his ear buds back in hope of getting fully focused. He didn't hear the increasing volume of the shoes clacking against the floor, or the slide of the classroom doors with its immediate encore of the latch being locked to stop anyone coming in.

His writing stopped when he felt a shadow looming over him.

He took out his ear buds. "I'm sorry for being rude. How can I..." His words trailed off as he looked up. His trail of thought died in his throat as the new person in the room looked down at his sitting position intently.

"I'm sorry I'm late handing in my test Seta-Sensei," The female student handed him last week's test. Souji dumbly took the sheet of paper with a look that harboured many things he couldn't quite grasp. "My part time work made it difficult for me to complete on time."

Souji looked at the test to see that it's been fully completed in her signature handwriting. He looked up again, showing something close to disbelief.

"Nao...to...?" He asked slowly, not sure what was going on.

"Sensei, isn't it a bit inappropriate to call a student by her first name?" Souji blinked, not sure what was going on but the look Naoto had, flared up feelings he didn't think he had. She was dressed in the standard summer Osaka girls uniform. The skirt stopped about three quarters down her thighs complimenting the long socks she also wore, both in a simple black colour. The blouse was nothing unusual to what she's worn before but the jacket was their trademark brown with black accents. Her shoulder length hair was fluffed out and brushed to frame her face in a more feminine way. It was all topped off with a small amount of pink lip gloss that made her lips fuller.

"Y-Yeah you're right..." Souji hesitated suddenly he could smell lavender in the air, at that point he knew she was up to something.

"Seta-Sensei, could you mark my test to see how I did? There is a few things I want you to cover with me." She said innocently but the small smile she sported was giving her poker face away. It was almost like she wasn't trying.

"Sure..." He regain his composure. He looked down at the English test he wrote for his class last week, somehow she's managed to get a copy and made sure all of the answer spaces were blank so she could fill it out herself. He peered up at her for a second, not making eye contact. "Just take a seat while I go through it."

With that the clacking of Naoto's shoes filled the air as she took a seat two rows away directly from his desk.

"Is it ok to sit here Sensei?" She asked, the innocent tone still there. The twinkle in her eye clue Souji on to what she was planning. Giving off a slight frown, he decided it was best to play along to see what her game was.

"Yes, I'll only be a minute Shirogane-kun." Hearing her name like that made Naoto's small smile a little bigger. Her arms were on the table, with her hands interlaced, watching her boyfriend turned teacher intently as he took her test seriously.

The answers on this English test confused him. He knew that both himself and Naoto were almost native level in English (They switched languages if they needed to speak privately in the crowd). Majority of the questions were correct but a few of the more difficult ones were wrong, almost absurdly so. Looks like Naoto found it hard to actually get them wrong on purpose and instead gave rather bizarre or irrelevant answers. After a quick tally he suddenly realised she was just off the distinction marks, literally by one which made him raised an eye brow. I was almost too convenient. He looked up at his new 'student' and she only cocked her head to the side slightly at the interest of his gaze. With a shake of a head he gave it a final mark and got up, finished paper in hand. Her sharp and calculating eyes followed him as he came towards her. He couldn't help felt the tinge of intimidation under her gaze. Within arms' length range, he held it out to her with a gentle touch she pulled the paper from his grasp and read over it.

"As usual, your basic understanding is excellent, but you seemed to struggle on the longer phrases which is strange cause I always thought you understood those no problem." Naoto listened to his summary intently, making eye contact.

"That is a problem, it seems I haven't been studying as hard as I could."

_'She's fishing for a reprimand...'_

Souji's face turned stern, similar with how he is with his normal student. "Shirogane-kun you of all students should know how high my expectations are, especially for you."

He heard her breath hitch.

_'Interesting'_

"Is there a chance that I would be able to get one on one tutoring?" She asked almost cutely. Souji, for the split second raised an eye brow in apprehension. "I've never had a chance before..."

Souji felt her words trail off. Figuring he might be here for a while, he took a seat on the desk she was sitting at.

"That's fine, there is always time to do that, the school year isn't over."

"How about now?" She asked abruptly, cutting off his thoughts.

"Err..."

She took his moment of hesitation and stood up looking at him at eye level. "I hope it's not too much of a bother." She looked down slightly, breaking eye contact once again.

He then figured that she was acting embarrassed deliberately. He could see that glint in her eye and the hints of that mischievous small smile she had when she was up to something. He then stood up, face turning firm like his incoming tone. "How about we go over what you need to make sure you pass with top marks next time."

A small nod. "That would be very much appreciated."

Keeping with his teacher tone- "Take off your jacket and get comfortable there is a lot to go over." The words themselves was enough to make Naoto blush. She slipped out of her uniform blazer, and placed it on the back of her seat . Her white blouse clung to her saving nothing to the imagination. Seeing the outline of her bra, Souji's eyes narrowed.

"Shirogane-kun, this is unlike you." The statement was the first time that Naoto looked at him genuinely confused. Her expression pushed him to continue. "You are not wearing an undershirt, and what you are wearing underneath your school shirt is unacceptable."

Naoto blinked, caught off guard by that reprimand. It was something she planned but not exactly for it to come out like that.

"I-"

"Do you have anything to change into?" He asked firmly, that tone was just enough to make her knees tremble slightly.

"N-no Sir." Her reply was low.

"Well this is a problem. They are not ruled as regulatory especially when you have a one on one session with your teacher, am I wrong?"

"No Sir." Souji nodded.

"Good. You can leave now or take them off if you want this session to continue." Naoto almost let slip a laugh through her character but covered her mouth with the back of a hand and produced a small cough instead.

"Are you sure Sensei?" She could see his expression had held a little more concentration than usual. The absurd of his request producing cracks in his persona as she knew this was definitely not normal.

"Yes." He sighed. Naoto almost hit him with her signature coy look but held it back, thinking it would break immersion. Souji turned around for a moment signalling what she needed to do. Carefully she undid the buttons on her blouse, and placed it on the chair behind her for a second. She took a moment to look at the offensive material and really it wasn't anything special. She has the occasional dress bras for slightly more formal occasions where it's black with hints of colour patterns and some white lace around the edges. It was nothing compared to what Rise and Yukiko had even back in their school years. It was obvious Souji was just playing this role up, to her challenge and needed an a excuse to move this along.

She unhinged the bra from the back and gasped lightly at the cold air hitting her well rounded mounds. Due to the draft and her arousal her nipples hardened instantly knowing they will show through her blouse when she put them back on. Exposing herself even though the classroom was empty and the doors were locked, brought a tinge of shame but that only really fuelled her arousal more.

Quickly she put back on her blouse and quickly done up the buttons to not keep her boyfriend now teacher waiting.

"Done Seta-Sensei." Souji turned around and did a small double take before regaining his composure. Naoto now full breasts were pressed against the fabric, her nipples on display the top two buttons undone showing some cleavage that the translucent garment didn't show. He frowned.

"That's now way to act in class."

"Err." Not sure what he was referring too. Souji's small point gesture was aimed right at her chest.

"Indecent exposure. And considering what you are showing me, you aren't remorseful about this at all."

"Oh!" In mock shock she covered her chest with her arms. "I'm sorry Sensei I didn't realise-"

"Bend over." The demand was firm and swift. Quick enough to pull her out of character for just a second.

"What?"

"I need you to bend over so I can check something. I have my suspicions." Naoto blinked for a second before slowly bending over the desk. Her skirt was short enough that it hiked up her butt as laid parallel to the table clearly exposing her panties to the room. Souji clicked his tongue as he walked around to inspect Naoto's on-show behind, seemingly confirming his previous thoughts.

"I see Shirogane-kun, I didn't think you was that type of student. I had believed better of you but it seems that this was a plan of yours for immoral activities. I have a feeling you have come here with ill intentions." She heard the sound of a fabric coming apart and wondered what it was. "These panties are also against regulations and you of all people should have known better, I'm disappointed in you."

She suddenly felt his hands on her ass cheeks as his fingers tucked into the waistband of her panties and pulled them down. She suddenly felt the breeze shoot up her thighs and along her cleft as she shuddered. Suddenly the shame that bubbled in the background came back in full swing. Her face blushed over in genuine embarrassment as she squirmed under his grasp. One hand on her ass held her firm as the other pulled down her panties down her legs until they hit the floor.

"Step out of them, I need to confiscate them." Nodding dumbly, she carefully stood up straight again as she trembled with a mixture of both shame and arousal as she saw his gaze. He was now zeroed in on her, the tables flipped from when she came in where he now felt fully in control of his character and the situation. Slowly she stood out of them as he picked them up and crumpled them into his pocket.

"However if you feel the need to act this way Shirogane-kun I will treat you as such as this is the only way I think you will learn your lesson."

"W-What do you have in mind Seta-Sensei?" She stumbled, her brain was running a million miles an hour at how much this situation was accelerating. She actually wasn't sure of Souji's plan at the moment but her body couldn't control her excitement as she rubbed her thighs together on the spot suddenly realising how wet she has gotten.

She didn't realise that Souji had took a step forward and was now looming over her. He looked down at her for a moment, his eyes hidden under his fringe for the moment as she looked up in him with a an expression of excitement, fear and expectation all rolled into one. She yelped as his hands were on her blouse and quickly unbuttoned all of the ones that kept her blouse together and pulled the garment over her shoulders exposing them to the empty classroom causing her to gasp.

"See if Shirogane-kun likes to play these games, we'll see if she likes it to be real." Souji gestures his arms like his class was still there, exposing his student to them as a way of making an example. There was no one else there, but it felt like the city was watching her. Like she was back in class and her own classmates saw her exposed to the world. She shook her head to keep her mind in the game.

"S-Seta-Sensei?" She looked up at him pleadingly.

"Bend over again." His command was simple. She complied, and gasped as her breasts made direct contact with the cold table, causing her nipples to stiffen even more than before.

She took a breath trying to slow her heart rate down. Man she wished he would just move all the pretence aside now and just fuck the life out of her. She needed it right now before she lost her resolve and backed out. The anticipation was now making her really angsty with what was officially now foreplay , all of her dreams getting the better of her all at once. She suddenly thought how the real thing was almost too real, with all of the conflicting feelings and all.

And she didn't want it to stop.

"Eeeek" She squealed as a thin fabric slapped against her bare behind for moment causing her to squirm against the table. She assumed that was his tie that he just spanked her with. She turned her head and looked back at him, and since this true show of theatre started he broke character completely with an unsure look on his face, one holding concern about what her was doing.

He was asking permission if this was ok.

He knew that even for them this wasn't normal, but he was still willing to play to her tune and nothing else. Naoto gave him a small smile and a nod, also breaking character for a moment to give him an answer. Her reply got her back a warm smile that just sent butterflies to her stomach. Quickly getting back into character, his face turned stern for the moment as he continued to loom over her. Again his tie smacked against her ass causing her cry to echo within the classroom as her butt jiggled from the impact.

"How many of those questions did you get wrong?" He asked firmly.

"Thirteen!" She gasped as he whipped her for each incorrect answer alternating between each ass cheek. Once Souji was done, his makeshift student was a breathless mess as she wheezed trying to work out what was happening. She was occasionally shuddering as the aftershocks of the strikes coursed through her body.

"S... Se... Seta-Sensei" Naoto whimpered as slumped against the table as her knees were weak, backside still tingling from the feeling.

She heard him reposition behind her, by now she was hoping that he would touch her directly. Naoto whimpered as she felt his hands roam around her ass, shuddered under his touch.

"I need..." Souji looked at her as his fingers trailed along her skin with no real destination.

"What was that?" He asked.

"I need you to touch me Seta-Sensei..." She breathed, the longing in her voice dripped with lust. She couldn't take any more, all of the sleepless nights, all of this build up. Her womanhood trembled in anticipation, her wetness was already starting to run down her thighs.

"I will when I decide too." He said simply as let his finger trail the edge of her labia. She hissed when she felt the faintest of contact with her petals. He was so close.

"Please Seta-Sensei..." While the teacher in him only gave her a frown, Souji Seta crumpled at her request at seeing her in such agony. He slipped off his jacket and rolled his sleeves up.

"Since you're such a good student for most of the year, I guess you deserve some reprieve." Naoto internally jumped for joy that she will now be getting the attention she was begging for.

Knowing the quickest way to get her off, his right index and middle finger circled her clit causing her to shudder in delight as her legs shook. With one swift movement, his fingers pinched together applying light pressure to both sides of her sensitive button. His thumb swiped under the hood of her clit then, softly pressed down. The result was instant.

"Gyah!" Was the euphoric cry that came from the Sleuth's lightly glossed lips as her legs quaked under the pressure of the spasms of her hips against the table. Her left hand balled into a tight fist and slammed against the desk with the other hand holding on to the edge like her life depended on it. With his hand still working slow ministrations to Naoto's womanhood while she worked through her orgasm that rocked her fiercely. Souji watched on silently taking note on just how far her peak took her.

After what seemed to be hours when really was over a minute and a half, Souji removed his fingers from between her legs, quickly realising she was absolutely soaked down there. He popped them in his mouth to clean them off quickly savouring her taste for a second, being careful not to get lost in it. The only thing the pair heard was the frantic pants of Naoto trying her best to recover whatever breath she lost during sudden burst of animalistic bliss.

She took a deep breath, noticing her body's senses were working overtime. She could feel her hard nipples pressing against the wood as she slumped awkwardly against it. Her legs wobbled, straining to keep them upright after bring in this position for so long. Her skirt was chaffing against her back as she felt the layer of sweat start to collect on her skin. She was about to slide over the edge of the desk before a strong pair of hands caught her.

"I think it's about time to receive my final lesson for you. Do you think you are ready?" Her make shift teacher asked her. She was still semi delirious from her last orgasm and had to take an extra moment to consider what his words meant.

"Y-Yeah..."

"Great! Let's begin." Naoto felt of his hands leave her hips for a moment as she shuddered under his grasp. She could hear the faint noise or a zip being undone and a ruffle of clothes. A sound of a belt buckle hitting the floor too. Souji gave her backside a tender stroke, rubbing out the strikes from earlier, Naoto moaned as it felt more therapeutic than sexy right now.

"I just want to say Shirogane-kun, you are one of the greatest students I've ever had the chance of teaching. I hope what I can do makes you happy because you are amazing." His praise his home as it knocked her out of her stupor for a moment. She reached around with her left hand and Souji took her hand in hers momentarily, giving the pair a soft connection. Taking in hear warmth for a brief moment before he let go of her hand and readjusted her hips to make sure her ass was at an easy angle for him to work with. The new position lifted her feet off the ground as most of her weight was on the table that her chest was pressed to. Her feet waved helplessly in the air at the lack of terra firma. This position put Souji in complete control of what he was about to do.

He took a deep breath before thrusting home, easily sliding into her folds with no resistance considering at how we she was.

"Ahhhhh!" The scream pierced the room as she withered and spasm in his grasp. He bottomed out to the hilt and held himself against her. Her toes curled as her second orgasm barrelled through as she gripped the desk so hard that her knuckles went white. All Souji could do was groan as he felt her tighten dangerously around him, trying to milk him for everything he was worth. He closed his eyes and concentrated, using all the will power in the world to stop himself blowing his load instantly.

Souji gave her a moment, as he rubbed her back soothingly as she came down from her high. She couldn't trust herself or move on her own as her legs dangled helplessly in the air. Souji's hands went back to her hips as he took a proper hold as he reared his and took another thrust in causing Naoto to cry out. the teacher in training grinned knowing that there was something about this situation made Naoto so much more involved than usual. They haven't spoken about this, and if anything it was sprung up on him but he found it surprisingly fun. With that he grunted as he began to thrust into her rhythmically with strong and firm strokes.

"Oh god YES!" Naoto cried out she felt Souji finally take her with the fucking she was hoping for. Considering how he was moving he had finally had enough of playing around and torturing her and he was in it for his own self satisfaction. All she could do was grip on to the table because of her lack of leverage. Because the downward angle her hips was at Souji's initial thrusts were really deep hitting all sorts of places that was begging to be touched.

Her feminine moans filled the air in the empty classroom she rocked to the metronome of Souji's thrusts. Her innocent façade dropped entirely as her more natural voice and tone took over. With the pleasure that was bombarding her body, her normally calculating and analytical mind shut off to reason as more natural tendencies acquired control. With each hard stroke all the way down to the hilt, Souji's balls slapped against her clit bringing all too close to another orgasmic rush. It wasn't often if at all she would give up this much control over her body to Souji but it was liberating to not always have to control everything and let someone else work hard for her own pleasure. This whole fantasy played out how she wanted, from the early chase of desires to the build up, the punishment and now the fulfillment was everything she needed. She made a small mental note to give Souji an I.O.U for his performance today especially with it being on the spot as well.

"G-Give it to me!" Naoto grunted, her demanding authority voice seeping in. Souji couldn't help but laugh as he continued his well measured thrusts into her velvet warmth. However Naoto still had to remember who was in charge here.

"What was that?" Souji pushed, his own teacher's voice coming back while he administered a light spank on to her right ass cheek as it reverberated around the room.

"Hyah!" Naoto's yelp signified she got the message loud and clear.

"Remember who is the teacher here." Souji said sternly.

"Y-Yes... Oh... Sir." She sputtered. He leaned forward giving so he could whisper in her ear which gave the side effect of hitting a different angle.

"So, what is it my student would like?"

"P-Pl... Fuck..." Another spank to now her left cheek.

"Eeeek!"

"Language Shirogane-kun, that's very unlike you. So ask me again, this time without the profanities." His thrusts caused her to tremble as the new angle was sending shocks through her body.

"I- Please... Give me more Seta... Ah.. Seta-Sensei." Souji grinned.

"Good, now we are getting somewhere, was that hard?" Now Souji leaned back enough to he had a clear amount of room to go all out. With that he kicked up the speed as he pounded the stuffing out of the poor student detective. The new speed while expected took her by surprise as she clung on to the front of the wood desk as it creaked violently under the pressure. His ferocity caused the table to shake as the legs squeaked under the new pressure.

Naoto cried out as he held her hips even more tightly than before so she couldn't get any respite from the fierce fucking she was receiving. Even forming words was difficult as a moan complimented vicious thrusts she was getting. She was sure that she had took off and gone to a high plane of existence somewhere during this activity but each time she felt his balls smack against her clit she was reminded that she hasn't even gotten the best bit.

"Guh, i-is this what you wanted?" Souji grunted through gritted teeth. As much as he wanted to seem like her was fully in control, he wasn't. Deep down inside he knew what she wanted and if the idea wasn't enticing enough the fact that Naoto went out of her way to dress up as one of his own students was the thing that pushed him over the edge. He won't lie to anyone, a lot of the reasoning and bullshitting they've done to get to this point was absurd but damn the pay off made him feel like it was worth it.

"Y-yes! Please... Oh right there... please don't stop!" God damn she was way too sexy. He couldn't believe his luck for today and never thought he would spend his afternoon pounding his girlfriend cosplaying as one of his students over a desk in his own class. Life works in many mysterious ways.

"I won't stop until you've had your fill." He could feel his release coming fast, a lot faster than he was hoping for but he's been hard since he told her to take off her bra. He just needed to outlast her to the finish line.

"Oooooooh..." Naoto moaned as her flailing feet caught the legs of the desk. Using her ankles to hook around them she managed to spread her legs wider allowing for a much better angle. This allowed a tighter angle going in that brushed all of the sensitive spots that she needed for her to reach climax. Now with the new position established she could feel it as her hips trembled and bucked in her boyfriends grasp, letting him know she was so damn close she could taste it.

"I-I'm cumming! Oh god... Sou- Seta-Sensei! I'm cumming! Ahh..." Naoto wailed as her legs shook violently as the world around her began to crumble into pieces. She saw stars in her eyes as her hips bucked the best it could in Souji's now faltering hold as her tightness became way too much. Souji tried to concentrate but it was too much. Naoto's insides coiled around him, trying not keep as much of him as possible as it began to try and bring him to the end with her for all it's worth as her body fell head first in to the pleasure she became all too accustom to as her wetness ran down both her and Souji's thighs.

"Shit..." Souji muttered as he fired a set of pulses shoot inside the Sleuth causing her to moan loudly. He pulled out and re-aimed as he blasted several jets on to her ass covering the parts his hands and tie made contact with earlier while his other hand was on her hips holding her still against the desk. He continued to stroke himself over her until the his orgasm subsided, breathing ragged from the rough and passionate coupling they just had. He looked down at what remained the sleuth. She was a mess, she was covered in sweat, her hair tousled from the pounding she got while butt cheeks were glazed in cum with her legs still shaking from the aftershocks.

"Damn..." Was all that he could mutter at the sight. He wished he could take a picture right now. They were both wheezing heavily trying to get their breath back. Naoto's feet finally touched the ground from Souji loosening his grip but found out they couldn't support her weight. She was suddenly losing grip.

"S-Souji, catch me." She called and reacting quickly he caught her sides to guide her gently to the floor as she slid off the desk, almost pulling it with her. She landed softly on her knees thanks to Souji's guidance. Her eyes still glazed over from the haze of lust looked up at Souji, with his semi hardness still in front of her covered in both of their juices. Her hands ran up his naked thighs, damped from her wetness from before.

"I still... want to be a good student..." she said as she wrapped her glossed lips around him to clean him off. All Souji could do was groan at how sensitive he was while Naoto began bobbing her head slowly to make sure she got everything.

...

...

...

*20 Minutes Later*

Souji was just buttoning up his formal shirt, looking at the pile of papers now neatly stacked. He looked over at his girlfriend who was quietly brushing her hair to put it in the same state as before. For the most part she did a great job of looking prim and proper like she just walked into the room. All she was missing her jacket which was carelessly still hung over the chair from earlier. After looking at herself with her pocket mirror, she carefully reapplied the lip gloss which was smudged from earlier, she puckered up slightly to make sure it was tidy.

"You're an excellent teacher for your information." Naoto said, her neutral tone back in full force. Souji laughed nervously not knowing what the exact meaning behind it. She closed the clamshell mirror and placed it back in her bag while stuffing the used towel in there too.

"I'm glad but what brought this on?" Naoto half turned to him, her face showing an expression, unsure if she wanted to answer.

"You are mature, compassionate, understanding, firm. Everything I like about you and you play all those roles at once when you are teaching." She said simply, she put a finger to her chin in thought. "Not only that but you dress well too. I always like it when you wear formal clothes."

Souji blushed heavily. "A-Ah I see..."

He looked away for a minute. "I hope I wasn't too rough with you with the-"

"It was everything I hoped for and more. Don't feel like you did anything wrong. If there was something I would have said and we know each other well enough to understand right?" Souji nodded.

"I didn't think I would be the one needing to remind you of that Seta?" Souji grinned again.

"Yeah I guess you're right..." His ears twitched as he remembered something. "Oh yeah where did you get that uniform?"

"Rise, any costumes or replica clothes are easy for her to get. It's the best contact to have."

Souji hummed. "What did she say when she asked?"

Naoto grinned when she turned to him and walked towards his sitting form. "That's a..." She leaned down and planted a soft kiss on his lips giving enough time for him to kiss back.

She pulled away. "...Story for another time."

She reached out to him. "Let's head home Souji-kun."

All he could do was smile warmly as he reached out and entwined his fingers with hers.


	9. Nostalgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naoto is having a day where she's back to her high school roots, and Souji couldn't be happier. Love is the same regardless of labels for them

**Nostalgia**

Since Souji's moved back Yasoinaba, both himself and Naoto have their monthly date nights that range for eating out at restaurants to seeing movies. Luckily they had always made sure that it was somewhere quiet or secluded to make sure the heir to the Shirogane detective dynasty wasn't caught in the attention of the public or let alone other people who are hostile to the family. More often than not it was easy due to careful planning and Naoto's very subdue fashion sense (The ability to blend in is key for her work).

However Naoto was feeling nostalgic and very much the hardboiled detective trope for eating out today. Since they two were dating she's had been getting more comfortable with her gender and how she felt about wearing feminine clothes. But today she took a page out her high school years. She went with a formal dress shirt; trousers and even the waist coat with her binders underneath, had her hair tucked into her hat to hit the longer shoulder length locks, and kept her work voice for when she saw him for the added touch.

The look brought a smile out from Souji when they both met up after he finished work. Happy to see all the different sides of his partner and he was swift to tell her that fact. A deep blush and an embrace later they were at a new Italian place that had just open up on the quieter side of the city centre.

Per usual the food was good (while completely over analysed by Souji) they traded talk of their day and the plans for the upcoming weekend coming up. While she didn't expect anything from Souji on how she dressed, he completely took in his stride, to the point he was happy to see her express herself however she liked. His bright attitude was dangerously contagious as all she could do was giggle at his jokes and smile warmly at his comments. Half way through their date her hand managed to find his on the table and envelope his bringing a bright bloom to the cheeks to the both of them.

"Here is you're food- Oh..."

The pair looked up. "I'm sorry I didn't realise you two were a... uh couple..." The waiter mumbled unsure what he was seeing.

"Um..." Naoto blinked wondering what the problem was. Yeah they are a couple, nothing should be unusual about that. It's just like every other time they've been out in public, nothing is unusual about today...

Then it dawned on her...

She shot an apologetic look to Souji, who shook his head dismissively still smiling brightly.

"Yeah we are a couple. Is there a problem? Cause I don't have one and I'm sure as heck my partner doesn't have one. Do they?"

Souji's wording intrigued her. Instantly noticing he wasn't revealing their gender in his statement. She caught on to his play quick enough for the waiter to not notice the bemused look Naoto gave him for a second before looking on, face slightly sterner than before.

_*Cough*_

"Why yes. I have no problem or is there preconceived rules about displaying affection in this establishment that we need to be aware of?"

The waiter shook his head quickly noticing how this conversation was backing him into a corner.

"No it's not. Sorry for disturbing. Here is your food." It was all rather rushed. The detective scoffed slightly about his attitude. She made a mental note for if she ever had to come here again.

"I'm glad, we are happy here and let's see if we'll still be after the food." While she knew Souji was keeping it civil, her sarcasm detection meter went through the roof. Had to say it's been a while since she'd seen him _that_ passive aggressive.

It was a cheeky side smile and a soft squeeze of the hand is what she was awarded with. And all it could do was make her swoon.

At that moment she realised all her brain told her for the next hour or so was...

_'I need him in me, stat.'_

The next 45 minutes all she could do was sit uncomfortably as there was dampening patch in her boxer shorts.

...

...

...

"Souji-kun..."

She breathed as she leaned forward pressing her soft lips against his. She inhaled the scent of chocolate ice cream mixed with his intoxicating breath as his lips parted and accepted her tongue to play with his own. She hummed in approval. It was all about her control but it was too easy to melt into his embrace, his tongue causing a spell all on their own. The detective's left arm snaking up his thigh reaching until waistband of his trousers and gave a suggestive tug, one all too well known when she wanted something, turning from lady to vixen. Souji being smart knowing shuffled to give her better access to the button so she could strip him of it. Instead of reaching for his fly, she used the opportunity to straddle his knee, deepening their embrace. She felt the pressure on her back, the strong arms of the former leader of the Investigation team enclose around her. The passion and lust evident from his breathing, mirroring what she felt as her arms locked around his neck.

She pulled away softly, breathing deeply as her eyes fluttered open.

"What are you thinking about my love?" The sleuth asked in a sultry way that made the hairs on the back of Souji's neck stand on end.

"Only you." Naoto's lips shifted into a small smile. She ran her left hand lightly across his cheek before grasping it more firmly to keep his eyes on her. The unfocused silver met an intense set of blues as the haze started to overcome them.

"Only me doing what?" She asked a bit more forcefully. The drumming of her fingers with her free hand on the back of Souji's neck only made him shiver in anticipation.

"I want to be ploughing you on that bed real soon." Naoto's face shifted to a dirty smirk as leaned forward. Her breath danced along his ear to the wavelength of his heartbeat.

"Make it your reality." As soon as the words left her mouth something snapped in her boyfriend. Then he shifted her on his lap so he could kiss her with full force. All she could do was yelp with surprise from the sudden movement but she melded into his kiss when he stood up, taking her ass in his hands hoisting her into the air. Out of instinct she wrapped her legs around his waist and gripped his shoulders as he repositioned them to the bed.

The long creek of the bedsprings was the greeting the couple got as Naoto landed back first on the bed. She scoffed as Souji's hands started to roam down, her eyes saw his, distracted in the haze of lust that he had for her. In her heart, the sudden shot of adrenaline to her confidence that she could make him feel that way. Her masculine attire she went with for their date was enough to make him feel this way did a lot for herself conscious. She felt his hands move in urgency as he undone the buttons to her waist coat. Souji was known for his dexterity but even she was surprised at times at how quickly and efficiently he could disrobe her. Omitting a loud exhale as the feeling of the last button come loose causing the garment to fall open. The next target was her pearl white dress shirt. From the bottom button, Souji worked upwards quickly, motivated seeing Naoto in her most natural. Not being the one that got left behind, she pulled up him up by his collar, interrupting his quest before kissing him deeply.

"Don't leave me behind..." The sleuth whispered against his lips as her hands went for his formal shirt, pulling apart the button clips, making it come apart with ease. hastily she pushed the formal black garment off his shoulders revealing his white undershirt. Her hands took a second to feel over his well defined chest. She couldn't help but purr at the subject of a man she had towering over her. One she had all to herself.

"You are so handsome..." She whispered. Not entirely sure she meant to say it out loud. All his eyes did was narrow in on her.

"You are so fucking sexy yourself." He said in a huff as he dove down to kiss along her neck, causing her to moan softly.

"That's it.."

Quickly Souji unbuttoned her shirt, revealing the binders that held her bountiful mounds down. Naoto gasped at the sudden draft running along her front. She shivered in anticipation knowing that this other image was only for him, the feminine Naoto, just for his eyes and his alone. Souji temporarily paused on his journey to ravish Naoto to quickly lift up his shirt and throw it aside, not caring in what part of the room it landed. The Sleuth's eyes widened when she saw his bare chest, something that always took her breath away when they were intimate.

Hastily Souji shuffled back to undo his trousers button and fly to not break the atmosphere.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere." The former leader looked up. Sporting the faintest of smiles, her eyes danced in amusement. It stopped him mid-pull with his pants and boxers at his knees. the detective just stuck her tongue out playfully at him before leaning forward and pushing the rest of his clothes down to pool at his feet.

"Naoto..." A hum in acknowledgement before she pushed her own dress pants down leaving her in nothing but her boxer shorts, binders and socks. Her boyfriend drunk her image in, laying on one side in her undergarments, her beauty being shown off in her own style. Swinging herself round, she laid down on the edge of the bed, with her face just inches away from his groin.

"What do you want me to do?" Was the soft murmur.

"..." While the answer was inaudible his eyes met hers hungrily. She knew that he was holding back, if she played this game any longer she would be at the whim of his actions. While she's more than fine with him taking the lead, she just wanted to treat him a little.

"Hmm..." His cock twitched at her inquisitive sound. She took a moment and leaned forward taking his semi hard arousal in her mouth as deep as she could go, bringing him to full mast instantly. A to slight double over a perfect sign that it was just what he wanted.

Her soft lips accompanied the way her skilful tongue played with his glands made him groan in a way that brings the intense passion she had for him. She heard him call her name it only spurred her on to do more. Her right hand came to support her mouth's performance as she stroked and sucked him in tandem, enough to make her former Senpai's knees weak. Almost the buckling of the knees told the story that the pleasure was intense enough that he felt he was floating on air.

"God Naoto your mouth feels so good..." Naoto's ego got a boost from his declaration. Knowing how uncomfortable she was at the beginning of their relationship to how it's evolved now where she can openly express both verbally and physically how much she means to him always gave her joy. In turn knowing that she can be the one to bring out the most primal and intense feelings in him deep down in the stoic and aloof attitude he carries around.

Her free hand reached behind her and unclipped her binders letting them fall down her body slowly, setting her generously sized breasts free with an eloquent bounce. The effect was instant as Souji was instantly drawn to her large breasts springing free from their confinement. Almost instinctively his right hand reached for them, taking right mound and caressed it with his palm.

Naoto couldn't help but moan around his cock as it quickly reminded the Sleuth of warm feeling building arousal set in. It threw off her rhythm just a little but she couldn't ignore the desire to have her needs attending too. As much as she was uncomfortable with having such large bust in general, they were incredibly sensitive when she was aroused and was an endless fountain of stimulation especially when her boyfriend knew his way around them. The texture of Souji's hand mixed with his calculated movements made her nipples hard in seconds. The jolt from the pressure on her nipple was enough to caused her to breath in deeply.

"Hah... Hah... Souji-kun" Was a breathless mutter as she took a moment to gather herself. The itch that was building was something that she couldn't deny anymore. She just wanted to be relived. The Sleuth's free hand trailed down her body until it met the waist band of her shorts. Taking no time, she shove them down her thighs with urgency and started massaging her clit with her index and middle finger. With circular motions, she moved them to the tempo of her oral action on her boyfriend.

"That's so hot..." Souji gasped as he twitched in her mouth at the image of her getting herself off while she was pleasuring him. Souji's left hand came up behind her and ran through her short blue locks before grasping the back of her head to move more to his liking.

"Mmm..." The more assertive forcefulness brought something up inside Naoto as she pleasured herself more urgently.

She felt him tremble above her, but she didn't want it to end so abruptly she pulled herself off, freeing herself of Souji's hands and pivoted so her whole body faced him.

"Souji-kun..." She called as she slowly and tantalisingly spreading her legs, cheeks flushed with embarrassment but more than willing to show her boyfriend just how was and needy he made her. Souji's eyes focusing on just how wet she became.

"I need you to fill me." It was a simple request but her actions punctuated the subtext of just how deep into the haze of lust she was. The tough, and above it all facade has all but washed away leaving nothing but Souji's physical, emotional and sexual partner.

All the former leader can do is swallow the lump in his throat as Naoto offered herself to him. Taking his own arousal in hand, he leaned down, lining himself with her opening. She held her breath, knowing what was coming, licking her lips in anticipation. With one slow and antagonising push from Souji's hips he slid in with no resistance causing Naoto to gasp.

"Fuck..." Her hips juddered at the intrusion as her arms locked behind his neck bringing him closer.

"You're so tight Naoto. This feeling..." He was cut off with by her sudden deep kiss. Considerably more sloppy and less focused than before.

"Just have your way with me."

The eye contact was brief but he saw the love in her eyes as she demanded what he wanted to do from the very beginning of their embrace. Readjusting his significant other he pulled out of her embrace for a moment just to pull her body closer to the edge of the bed so he would have the full leverage in every stroke. All he did was pull his hips back slightly before driving home causing her to yelp. And that set the pace of their sexual act for the evening.

It was a fast and high impact tempo. Something that took her by surprised as her arms clung to his shoulders as he continuously pressed her against the mattress. The bed rocking as Souji continued to pound her relentlessly. Any pretence of the slow burn intimacy was lost as the almost primal side of her partner took over. He relished the feeling of her walls contracted and tightened around him on every down stroke. The angle was perfect for hitting her g-spot as she when he pushed himself all the way to the hilt, her hips grinded against his the best they could.

"Oh god keep going!" The Detective cried under her significant other's pressure. Souji grunted as he leaned further forward, resting his forehead against the bed. Naoto saw this opportunity to suck and bite along his now exposed and in reach neck.

It only spurred his movements more feverously...

Naoto grimaced as she felt the familiar tight knot in her stomach. Her eyes shut as she noticed that Souji's change his stroking pattern, just enough to that she a slight pressure against her clit on every thrust. She then realised that he was trying to bring her to orgasm with him.

Unsure that he had the thought of getting her off in the moment of this intense session or he was readjusting just for his own sake. But in her mind it didn't matter, that knot in her stomach was tightening to the point of being unbearable. The moan that was pulled from her lips was long unabashed but it brought music to Souji's ears as he doubled down. Feeling his partner under him tense up and grind against him harder as he hips moved erratically.

"Souji- Souji! I'm going to come! Please don't stop. Don't you dare stop!"

Each thrust, each roll of the hips, was enough to breakdown Naoto's resistance and turn her into a puddle of lust and wanton desire. However it was a stroke grazed her g-spot on the way out then again when bottomed out, his hips grinded in a way that her clitoris got more stimulation was enough to shove his girlfriend over the edge.

Her eyes shot wide open as her teeth clenched. Her walls tightened around him almost unbearably pulling a strangled cry out from the former leader. The Sleuth's hands sunk his broad back with a vice grip, nails digging into skin as she struggled to hold on. Due to the sheer amount of sensations going on at once, her brain just couldn't tell her legs to wrap around him. All they could do was shudder uncontrollably as her toes curled in intense pleasure. The force of her peak had her convulsing under him while he continued to ravish his partner through her orgasm.

Just for a moment, she lost herself. Having a sudden outer body experience quite unsure what happened. It was like every end of the nervous system working over time. She felt her heat, the one pulsing from within match with the metronome of Souji's heart beat as the endorphins came rushing inThe Sleuth could feel all of him even as he moved in and out of her while her peak continued.

After what felt like an eternity of feeling like being on air, delirious from the strength of her orgasm. She slowly started to fall from her high duly noting that Souji's thrusts have slowed considerably.

"How you feeling?" His question was soft but she could hear the tense tone to his voice.

Naoto had to shake the stars from her eyes for a second before she could even comprehend an answer.

Wonderful?

Amazing?

Incredible?

"I... God..." A whimsical tone accompanied by heavy breathing could only bring a smile to the former leader's face. "That was intense..." Was her simple conclusion. There was something about his intensity that she hadn't quite gotten before. And if she wasn't careful she might get addicted to it.

"Want to continue?" His question snapped her back to reality realising that she hadn't felt the familiar pool of warmth inside her. Naoto paused just momentarily to cause Souji to question if they were going to carry on. The Detective's face game a small smile as she remembered something and decided to put the plan into action. With a small tap on the shoulder, she motioned Souji to sit up before using a gentle palm to his chest to move him off her. Souji blinked in confusion at her actions as stood up right again, legs giving a little wobble from not being in this position for a while.

Naoto slid off the side of the bed ungracefully, her movements still uneven from her body coming down from what she experienced. With a quick readjustment; she was on her knees, eye level with his arousal. Still twitching from the closeness to the brink he was. She could feel his tension and she heard it as she took him in her mouth once again after a languid lick as he hissed.

"Oh Naoto..." She bobbed her head back and forth, tasting the rough sex they've had just moments prior. After a moment, she took him out her mouth and stroked him with her right hand.

"I love you." Was the simple declaration.

"Love you too..." A breathless reply. A deep inhale later, he tensed up. "Naoto, I'm gonna come."

She clasped his right hand in her free one before bringing it to his own member.

"Show me..." Her hands slithered down her body moving to her own breasts. Caressed them before massaging her nipples electing a small moan. "Show me what I do to you."

"Guh..." It took less than five strokes of his hand and the most sultry look from Naoto before all the tension hit boiling point.

"Coming..." With a grunted as he stiffened as he came. In preparation Naoto tipped her head back silently telling him where to aim. The first shot caused her to flinch landing on her forehead before the second and this hit her nose and left cheek respectively. The fourth pooled at her pink lips, parted slightly from the own stimulation she was giving to her nipples. She felt the last few drops land on her bust and hands as she moaned lightly, partially from the attention she was giving herself and the other from the sensation of taboo feeling of his essence all over her skin.

There was just something scandalous, dirty about the way he covered her with his love. But it all it did was make the passion she had for him burn brighter than it did before. She opened her right eye, giving him the cutest yet sexiest look she could as her partner stood over her. From what she could see, her love still had his eyes closed, chest heaving as he struggled to contain his breathing. Body flush from his exertion. She summed up that he must have enjoyed this too.

After a moment he looked down, surprised at how much he covered her.

"God you look fucking sexy." Souji blurted out without thinking. Naoto looked down again and smirked sultry. Behind his seed her cheeks bloomed pink.

"You're not supposed to say that Souji..." She looked up at him again, her open eye dancing in mischief. "You are supposed to be in shock and horror at what happened and apologise profoundly at what you've done."

The former leader grinned sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. His own blush now apparent. Something that made the Sleuth think he looked cuter than normal.

"Least this time it's on purpose right?"

"I could have wanted you to ejaculate over my breasts instead no?"

His eyes widened realising he might have read the situation wrong.

"Oh shit I'm-"

She tapped him soothingly on the thigh. "No no it's fine. I wanted you to anyway. I wonder what it was like when it was intentional."

The seductive and dangerously lick of her lips, clearing some of some of his essence off her made Souji's heart skip a beat.

"It isn't bad though because it's you and what I can I say I love how you taste." She saw his blush deepen. Mission accomplished.

"I swear Naoto, you'll be the death of me."

"That's good because I'd rather not it be any other reason. Now could I get some tissues?"

"Certainly my lady."

...

...

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For them love goes further than labels, and while Naoto has the up most faith in him she decided to test his words. In the end he passed a little too well and yeah, sexiness ensues.
> 
> Something about Naoto getting mess is quite hot too. I can't make a habit out of it. Which is what I tell myself whenever I finish a piece.


	10. Ethereal Projection: Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even in the times of intimacy Naoto always has the feeling Souji is holding back. It's something she feels she should get to the bottom of. But this time she gets some unexpected assistance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an entirely new chapter that has not come from Passion from FF.Net so anyone who has read this work else where would not have seen this. This little story is in two parts. This will include some well... strange themes which is why I'm keeping it just for here for the time being. The first part is more of a premise building while the second one isn't finish it's pretty close. Hopefully it shouldn't take too long. As motivation I'll not upload any more work to this story until it's done. So hope for me.

**Ethereal Projection: Curiosity**

What a night.

Naoto let out a breath of relaxation as all of her muscles let go as she cuddled up to Souji, who has already passed out next her in exhaustion. They were just a set of tangled limbs as she tried to get comfortable in his arms. She had been away from quite a bit with a case abroad and she was only able to get back this afternoon while he was at work. When she got home, she was rewarded with food he prepared for in advance so she didn't have to cook in his absence.

That night however she thoroughly to rock his world.

She rode him as hard as she could, she put her best efforts into her oral skills and did whatever she could to make him unravel for her. In the back of her mind, while she observed her precious partner, she could feel that in his psyche that he was just holding back. She could see his face tense as ideas ran through his head, or a sense of inspiration caught him. She knew he didn't always communicate them, knowing that his more friskier desires are kept in check because to him it was all about her. Move at her pace, she was his Queen no matter how much he called her Princess.

She wanted to know what ran through his head, how far he pushed the desires he had for her. Naoto knew she was the only one for him, his eyes, expression, his love always told her that without fail. But she wanted to know just how deep his lust went. She has sense it cracked through occasionally with things that he muttered during intimacy, or just how he held her sometimes.

She was curious, more than enough to wish she could be in his mind to see what hes thinking. Maybe she should bring it up next time...

...Wait what's that blue light?

_'My eyes are heavy...'_

_'This is not normal...'_

...

...

...

_Welcome to the Velvet Room..._

With a small groan, Naoto shook out the weariness of a dream that hit a little too hard, she felt like she was travelling to the Midnight Chanel. She opened her eyes slowly, feeling the harsh blue light entering her vision. Putting her hand to her head she slowly looked around, sensing she was in some sort of limo.

"How intriguing..." Said a very polite and formal voice. Naoto shook her head again so she could focus.

"Who are-... You!?" Naoto was startled at the well dressed woman in front of her.

"Well now, it's been a while." Naoto was lost for words, it's been years. And even then she only saw her a couple times. The last time they interacted, the lady sitting on the other side of the table handed her ass back to her. They were lucky to come out of the fight alive, let alone win. But nothing could describe that look she gave Souji when they overcame her. That look of pride and jubilation she had for pushing past his limits. Even the girls in the group could tell the love she had for him and how much it bloomed in combat.

"M-Margret! What are you? Why am I here?" The lady donned in blue gave a small giggle.

"Ah let me answer your questions, but first how have you been?" She asked warmly. Naoto sat up straight, trying to match the formality.

"I-I've been ok, just surprised to see you. Yourself?" Margret smile grew wider, laying her compendium book on the table.

"I've been fine, I've just been thinking about my Fool and sub-consciously you called out to me and I couldn't help but catch your request." Naoto looked at her in mild confusion.

"Request?" Margret gave a small look of surprise before it faded as quickly as it came.

"Oh you called, because you wanted an even deeper connection with my precious Fool."

"Oh..."

Naoto though hard about it, wondering if she ever-

Wait.

Suddenly her face bloomed red.

"I think someone may have found out." Margret said with a sly smile. Shuffling forward she sat up, suddenly getting serious, however her face still had a hint of amusement at the young detective's situation.

"How did you hear my thoughts?" Naoto mumbled, completely caught off guard by having her inner musings exposed.

"In the Velvet Room, this space exists in outside the confines of consciousness and sub-consciousness. Thoughts become reality and reality become nothing but dreams. Anything can happen here as normal rules of the physical plane don't apply. This is also the place where our dearest Fool fuses and increase the power of his Persona."

"I remember him bringing it up a few times." Margret nodded.

"Exactly, however we are now here for a different reasons entirely." Naoto's cheeks increased in heat yet again.

"I sort of follow, but why would I be here?"

"Because I can help you in your endeavour."

Naoto raised an eye brow, not totally convinced.

"How so?"

"If you truly want to be connected physically, emotionally and spiritually. I can provide you the space where you can dig deep into his psyche and find the answers you both desire. Maybe he can't truly express what he wants with words, or maybe he's afraid of what he might be if he gives into them."

Naoto nodded in understanding. These themes seem awfully similar to her previous experiences. Considered that Souji seemed like he was always on top of things, that alone made it all to ease for him to hide.

"Reminds me of myself in a sense." Margret's face shifted to an expression of understanding.

"We all need reminders on what's important sometimes. You, me and even our most favoured Fool."

Naoto fidgeted.

"You keep referring to him as 'Our' or 'My', why is that?" Her look turned quizzical for the moment before giving a small laugh.

"My apologies, sometimes it's hard for me to pick up the social cues of the physical world. I share a strong bond with my guest of this room just like he shares with you and your team. I have a tendency to think quite whimsically about him from time to time. I'm rather proud of him and what he has achieved."

Naoto thought about her perspective for a moment before smirking.

"It's his face isn't it?"

She shot back a similar grin.

"It's definitely cute." The two ladies shared a small laugh as they joked about the one that they cared for most. A moment later, the lady in blue opened her compendium and put her hand to her chin in thought.

"Before we go anywhere, we must ask permission from our lovely Fool, it's best we do this so the relationship isn't strained before we even get started."

Naoto looked at her surprised.

"You're able to do that?"

She smiled, slyly this time.

"Of course, I think he'll be just as surprised as you at his sudden appearance. Anyway let us make haste, or we will never get anything done."

She waved her hand against the compendium for a moment and the pages in the book began to glow. With a small flash next to Naoto, the Sleuth felt extra weight on the couch they were sitting on. She turned to see the former leader looking completely perplexed at his sudden introduction to this realm. It took him a second to get his bearings before alarm bells sounded in his head.

"M-Margret? What's happened? Where's Igor? W-What-" In his worry he accidentally bumped into Naoto who looked up at him in wonder before blushing and turning away.

"Hello there Souji." Margret greeted politely.

Souji swapped looks between the two ladies in confusion. Not sure why his girlfriend was here and what else he had been called to the velvet room.

"Err, what's going on?" Souji asked simply, his panic washing away.

"Naoto put forward a request for a spiritual connection." The attendant told him directly, amusement dancing in her eyes.

"What's that?" Margret changed the pages on her compendium before it started to glow faintly again.

"Connected via your dreams, your thoughts, hopes, desires... Your brain processes will work as one, hiding nothing and allowing each other to delved into the depths of each other psyches."

Souji turned to the Sleuth, raising an eye brow. "Why do you want that?"

"I want to see how deep your desire is for me." Naoto replied, blushing deeper but she kept eye contact with him. For the first time in possibly years however, Souji looked hesitant and unsettled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! When we..." She turned to Margret for a moment who gestured for her to carry on. "...We are intimate, I can sense you are holding back, like you're afraid of something. I want to know what it is."

Souji's face grew into a frown.

"W-What Naoto, I'm never-"

The detective cut him off.

"Don't lie to me." Souji flinched at her raised voice, reeling back a bit in his seat.

"Naoto I-"

"What are you so afraid of Souji-kun?" She asked, concern laced in her voice. His dismissive-ness worried her more because Souji never usually backs away from a problem like this.

"I-I'm..." He looked at the two ladies in the room, both of their expressions urging for him to continue. "I'm just afraid that it will look bad, I don't want to put any pressure on you or anything like that."

Naoto shook her head and smiled warmly, taking his right hand in both of hers.

"After everything I showed you, everything you've learned about me, not once did you ever pass judgement on me. If we are truly equals I will give you the same respect." Souji looked at her, searching for doubt but not finding any. "I will love all of you. You have my word."

Souji sighed, the type of sigh he made in defeat.

"Alright I'll go." He saw both of the ladies in the vicinity show expressions of relief.

"I'm glad you have agreed to this Souji. I'm sure you two will grow and learn a lot about each other in this space." The two other members in the room nodded. The attendant shifted pages as the book glowed an eerily purple colour.

"Just something I should make you two aware off before you start. There is no sense of time in this space so use as long as you like if you need to resolve anything, do not rush if it's not called for. Also what you wear or look like is down to your imagination, but you'll always keep your bodies how they were from before you came here. If you need anything I'll be here, but I won't be prying. You have the upmost privacy, just let me know when you are finished so I can pull you from the closed space. Am I clear?"

The couple nodded as Souji squeezed Naoto's hand.

_'He's really nervous, I wonder what's bothering him.'_

"Remember, call me if you need me." She said simply as her compendium began float and glow lighter. Then in a flash, the pair suddenly felt the rush of movement...


	11. Ethereal Rush: Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Together and through interesting ways, Naoto finds ways of making Souji more confident in himself and confidence in her accepting him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Righty, long time coming this one. It took absolutely forever to get this one done and now I can do regularly scheduled programming on moving on to other works. A bit of a warning on this one, this is a MFM threesome piece with some light BDSM towards the end. I won't spoil the paring but it should be pretty obvious earlier on.

"Wow..." Naoto muttered as she looked at the space around her. In the haze of the space they were in, various scenes of their time together played out on various screens, she could hear echoes of the memories play around her. She marvelled at just how much they saw of each other and what she did and didn't know. She was taken back as she saw one of Souji when he was young from his perspective with his parents.

"Find anything of interest?" She stepped back and quickly snapped around at the sound of the voice.

"Souji-kun, don't startle me like that." She turned to him to see him in a navy set of jogging bottoms and a white T-Shirt, really basic. I guess she likes the low maintenance part of him, reminds her of herself.

"Sorry I didn't mean too." He said _very_ apologetically. That was unusual for him.

"Don't worry about it." She walked up and placed a hand against his chest soothingly to only have him tense in response. She looked up to him in concern.

"What is bothering you so much? I've never seen you so flustered." Souji looked away and blushed slightly.

"I'm just not used to someone knowing what I'm thinking." Naoto gave him a small smile.

"Now you know how I feel all the time." That brought out a nervous laugh out of him. She was finally melting the ice. Her free hand took hold of his and squeezed reassuringly.

"Come now, let us explore."

Hand in hand, they walked through various memories and emotions that they've experienced throughout their lives. Souji got to see firsthand the very outgoing child Naoto that her Grandfather has teased her about. While Naoto saw just how reserved Souji used to be, not the outgoing social butterfly he is now. If anything it seemed like the two have swapped roles completely personality wise.

What seemed for ages, Naoto stopped for a moment, finally wanting to get to the bottom of his anxiety. She knew he wouldn't say but it has been troubling him since he got here, it was like he was scared of her finding it out.

"So, are you going to tell me?" He raised an eyebrow as in asking her to be more specific.

"You've been on edge since we got here..." She raised his hand. "Others may not notice but I've held your hand long enough to know when they are shaking and it's been like that since we've got here. What is troubling you?"

Souji sighed, and then took a deep breath. He's been keeping a mental block on what was holding him back, but if Naoto kept asking she would eventually see it. However he would rather see it on his terms.

"Promise you-"

"I refuse to judge on who you are." Naoto said simply, squeezing his hand again, knowing she's there for him.

"Fine..." He let go of her hands and took a step back. Naoto looked on curiously, feeling the aura around them start to change. Suddenly, the sixth sense she had of Souji's presence started to scramble, she knew he was there, she can see him in front of her but it seemed like he was now everywhere. He clicked his finger then suddenly there were multiple Souji's, all with different clothes he wore in the past, all with different expressions as they appeared one by one seemingly out of nowhere.

"These are the different sides of me and each one represents a different emotion, a different feeling." He started simply as he looked behind him, seemingly taking count of who was there. "I've always been in control of what ones I have and you've seen almost all of them. We've fought before and seen every negative emotion I have, you've seen me at my worst and at my best so I have nothing to be afraid of there..."

"So why do you hold back?" She said simply, putting a hand to her hips, more interested to see where this was going. With another click of the fingers they all disappeared as Souji frowned. Considering his expression, she knew he was getting to the bottom of this.

"Because I don't want to push you away, I don't want to put pressure on you." Naoto shook her head.

"You never do, you hold back for me a lot as it is. This relationship is a two way street, let me be the person to justify that statement." His frown grew a bit deeper.

"Behind you," Naoto suddenly felt his presence behind her and whipped herself round to see another Souji standing behind her, but she already noticed compared to the others he was a bit more animated. His face had one of his trademark grins but no, it had more expression than that, it was a smirk that seemed like it was up to something. Just his expressions sent shivers up her spine. She turned to the 'real' Souji for a moment.

"How am I supposed to-?"

"His eyes," Naoto looked carefully, and his iris held a slightly radiant golden hue. Reminiscent of his-

"Is that your shadow?" The Souji she was staring at shook its head. She turned back to the real one for a moment to confirm.

"It's symbolic." She looked back at the alter ego nervously.

"He's already accepted this part of himself anyway." It spoke, making Naoto jump.

"You can-"

"Of course I can. I'm just an extension of him. But in here this is what that part of him materialises as."

Naoto stepped closer to seeming clone for a moment curiously.

"What makes you so different from the others?" The clone seemingly looked at her, and an amused expression came over its face. It turned to Souji before laughing.

"She doesn't get it, does she?"

The former leader shook his head.

"Not quite." Naoto turned to him as well.

"Explain." Souji looked at his altered self, before his mind settled on something.

"Show her." Naoto's face turned to confusion.

"What do you mean show- gah?" She flinched as the 'shadow' reached for her breast and squeezed curiously. She tried to intercept with her left hand but was quickly blocked and she was yanked forward into the alter ego's chest and it held her tightly.

"Makes sense now?" Souji asked, in a downcast tone.

She could feel his alter ego laughing lightly into her ear as she tried to squirm a bit.

"Please, could you let me go for a moment?" She commanded. It looked back up at Souji seemingly asking for approval and he nodded, causing the other 'Souji' to let go instantly. She patted herself down for a moment, straightening herself up.

"Sorry about that." Naoto shook her head.

"Don't apologise." She looked at the clone again taking a step forward. "Let me guess, this is the lust, temptation and impulsiveness you have, correct?"

"Correct."

"Is this only for me?"

"Of course," Souji replied, confusion taking over at the question. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Just double checking." She turned to Souji beckoning him forward with a hand. Souji took a couple strides forward, now having both Souji's within arms' length. Naoto turned to the 'other' Souji for a moment with a small smile. "I'm assuming you are staying for the time being?"

"If the man wants it, then sure." He turned to the real Souji as the traded looks giving the leader a smirk. For some reason, Souji couldn't help but laugh at that.

Naoto looked at the doppelganger for a second. "For the sake of ease could I refer to you as his shadow, it's hard not to due to the eyes."

He shrugged.

"Anything to make it easier,"

"It will make things interesting. What's your plan, Naoto?" He asked the sleuth. She shook her head; she looked up with determination in her eyes, mixed with a hint of nervousness.

"I did say I plan on loving all of you. This is no different. You don't have to treat me so delicately, I'm stronger than that. As I told you, as you should know, you shouldn't underestimate me."

"Implying?" Souji raised an eyebrow.

"Show me what you got." She said simply pulling the real Souji in for a deep kiss, putting as much effort into it as possible. The shadow laughed heartily at what he was watching.

"Well that's-" Naoto pulled away and reached around to the personification of his lust and pulled it into a deep kiss too. Souji shook the daze out of his eyes for a moment as he saw Naoto make out with the 'Shadow' Souji for the moment before pulling back and taking a breath.

The alter ego didn't seem fazed at all; more like his smirk grew deeper at challenge as it pulled back.

"Think we should show her what goes through our mind sometimes?" Souji pondered it for just a second, acutely aware that Naoto was starting to unbutton her top.

"Better now than somewhere of consequence." He rationalised. The two traded looks before nodding, a plan now decided on.

Naoto, who has stepped out of their vision for a moment, ran the scenario through her head and suddenly realised what she would be doing. Her only regret at the time where she wished that she could somewhere a lot more comfortable to do this. But she will have to make due.

Suddenly a large bed, similar to the one they share at home materialised behind her. She smiled suddenly remembering what Margret said about the closed space.

"Convenient." She looked at her long term boyfriend and his altered form once she hopped on the bed and sat down, facing them.

"Boys!" She called. The two of them turned to her as she called them over arms apart like she was presenting herself. "If you may?"

The two Souji's advanced on her and came at her, the real Souji to her left with his personification of his feelings to her right. It wasn't right calling it a fake because at the end of the day, it's still a part of Souji. The both attacked her now exposed neck as she moaned from the attention and fell back on the bed, pulling them both with her. They both pushed the blouse that was basically hanging off her out of the way as Souji's Shadow wasted no time and pulled aside her bra to get it off. Naoto laughed a little at how frantic it was.

"Ha- You waste no time... eek." Souji slipped out of her grasp as his Shadow pulled her across so she was lying diagonally across the bed.

Souji was already working on her pants when she could hear the ruffling of clothes right above her. She looked up to see Shadow Souji's arousal standing proud in front of her. She looked up at him coyly.

"What do you plan to-" Her question was cut short as he pushed past her lips, feeding her a mouthful of her lust and began to thrust against her, keeping a steady hold of her hair. His scent filled her senses immediately as she relaxed her jaw to let him rock against her face. She was also loosely away that Souji has now freed her of her lower half of clothing and wasted no time in diving with his head between her legs, licking around her folds softly. She tried to moan but she was currently with her mouth full, all she could do was squeeze her boyfriend's perceived shadow's thigh as the feeling began to grow more intense.

"I always like it when you moan around my cock when it's in your mouth." Naoto looked up to his grin wanting to do nothing more than wipe it off his face. She tried to get a hold of the situation by readjusting herself so she can control his shallow thrusts better but that was thrown out of the window when she felt a digit playing with the entrance of her backdoor. That alone was enough to use all her strength to pull away, and take a breath.

"S-Souji, t-that's my-!" She yelped as he took her clit between his lips, sucked gently and she felt what seemed to be his index finger slide into her ass causing her body to rock and shake in rapture. The other Souji took advantage of the situation by once again taking a hold of head and bringing it to him as he continued to thrust into her mouth. She found it difficult to concentrate from the overflow of feeling. She knew that, the pleasure she was receiving was making her body weak, but she didn't want to give in, not this early. The golden radiance of his eyes widened slightly as he couldn't help but laugh at her dazed expression as he rocked harder, as her muffled moans became more prevalent.

"Am I fucking your face or are you sucking my cock, because I know what one is more active?" It mocked causing Naoto to snap out of her stupor and narrow her eyes at him.

She leaned up the best she could with the pressure on her legs and slapped the shadow's thigh.

_'How dare you!'_

She took her left hand around its base and worked in tandem with his mouth, taking it deeper causing the Souji's Shadow to groan loudly.

"That lit a fire under you."

"Shut up." She told him defiantly. It was short lived however because she stopped for a moment to cry out as she felt Souji's middle finger join his index as it probed her anus. Like they've never experimented with it before but this feeling was way too much, with the pressure he was putting on her clit, she was coming undone really quickly, she already came once.

"Fuck..." She muttered as her hips bucked as a second orgasm took her by surprise. She shut her eyes trying to fight it away but it kept coming back only harder than before until she was forced to let go and vigorously grind against Souji's face.

All the while, she basked in the familiar feeling of being on cloud nine as all the nerves on her skin became hyper aware of everything around her. Only after a moment where Souji kept licking and thrusting with his fingers is when her body let up and she started to get the hang of her breathing. She clenched her hands, trying to get the blood flowing in them again as she felt all hands leave her for a moment. It seemed they either took pity on her for a moment of respite or planning their next move.

"Done already?" She goaded the two. Her Shirogane pride boiled to the surface. She wasn't expecting the next reply.

"She's got the best body I've ever seen; I've never wanted anything else." Her eyes widened at the comment.

"Yeah she's great, I wouldn't want anyone else." Considering the lust that was in the air, she could feel the love still radiating from them.

"Oh..." Naoto trailed off as she looked away from them for a second before turning to the, with a sly smile. "...Then you best make the most of this."

She squealed as she felt herself being lifted off the bed and flipped around by four pairs of hands. Her hands scrambled at the sudden lack of terra firma before being put on her knees, her arms instinctively braced on the bed to make sure she didn't fall face first.

She looked up at its pale golden iris before being pulled up by her shoulders to its waist height.

"More of the same?" He met her mocking stare with one of his own.

"Not quite." Suddenly she felt her boyfriend strike home to the hilt making her howl at the sudden and very deep entry. That alone left her knees weak as they trembled.

"She's so tight..." Souji mumbled, as he started at a slow pace trying to savour as much as he can. Naoto felt her face being forcibly tilted up to meet those golden irises yet again.

"What he means is that you are really are the best fuck he's had and ever will have. I just have a tendency to soften the language a bit." Something clicked in Naoto's head as she rocked back and forth.

"Y-Yeah... You're his mouth piece?" Its grin grew wider.

"Spot on." It chuckled basking in the humour of it all. "Anyway, I'll continue to use yours." She was caught moaning as it pushed past her lips and rocked against her, fundamentally pinning her in place from both ends. Her hands tensed on the bed sheet as she felt Souji's balls slap against her clit with each upstroke and her mouth was filled with his scent on every down stroke. The best she could do in her position is thrust her hips back to meet his strokes and run her tongue alongside the Shadow's base when she could. But her senses were starting to overwhelm her and she was losing hold of the situation fast. She could feel another orgasm building and neither of them seemed like they were stopping any time soon.

"Mmmmm!" She muffled around the Souji's alter ego's arousal as her hips bucked wildly at the invading digit. From what she could tell Souji's thumb was somewhere where she hoped for her sanity, wouldn't go. The pleasure felt oh so taboo but she couldn't help but relish in the new feeling. She could hear it laugh above her in her current predicament.

"Doing ok there Princess?" The humour in its voice was pushing her buttons; Souji himself does this from time to time but hardly ever uses it in situations like this. All she could do is groan steady herself on one hand. While this is currently a challenge of endurance both Souji's saw what she was trying to do and assisted her by holding her stead by her hips and shoulders allowing her arm to be free.

_SMACK!_

"Ha!" It couldn't help but laugh as she hit it as hard as she could on its leg. In reaction to that the Souji's Shadow stroked her hair lovingly. "We love that fire. It's that same fire that always makes us hard for you." He praised. Suddenly the two pulled away, causing Naoto to gasp. The sudden fullness she felt disappeared but did welcome the ability to now breathe through her mouth.

"Wha..." She exclaimed in confusion at the loss of feeling. She was so close to orgasm as well, she could feel her folds pulse as it's on edge and the blood in her body felt like it was flowing at twice the speed.

"Guys!" She cried, almost irate at possibly being robbed or her peak. She watched as the two with narrowed focus for their next action and saw

"Time to swap?" 

The question was met with a swift nod as Souji got off the bed and shuffled round to the edge while his Shadow got on to the bed and inched closer to Naoto.

"Whatever your plan is, make it quick. So help me if you make me wait-" She was cut off again as Souji took a firm grip of her arms (She instinctively grabbed on to his to keep herself steady) and pulled her along the bed enough so she was near the edge and the two of them picked her up just enough to flip her on to her back.

"Hey there," The sleuth had to blink for a second to get her reorientation back together cause she was currently looking up at the real, well complete Souji upside down. His face had a warm smile but she could tell that he was hiding behind the confidence of his alter ego.

"Souji-kun" She said simply. She gave him a half lid expression, trying her best to convey as conventional of a situation they were in, she was indeed enjoying herself.

"How are you getting on?" Figured, he was concerned. She scoffed.

"I'd be better if you two couldn't do your best to leave me teetering on the edge. I'm far from impressed." That made Souji grin. She looked at the Shadow as it was smirking back but a small bit of static waved at its being.

_Of course! The personification is there as long as his confidence is faltered. The more Souji gets more comfortable with his thoughts the less stable it becomes. Well I guess I'll have to up my game._

"Hey you!" She called to the other. Its eyes narrowed, signalling she got its attention. "Aren't you supposed to be doing something?"

The 'Shadow' laughed, once again enjoying her challenge.

"On it," She widened her legs in invitation and then leaned her head back so it was hanging off the edge of the bed staring right up at her boyfriend's manhood. She'd seen this position before in one of Souji's books but nothing like trying it out. She gave him the sultriest look she could muster.

"Souji-kun,"

"Yeah?" He said breathlessly. The look of her naked body always made his breath hitch, even speechless at times.

"Give. Me. Your. Cock. Now." She spelled out for him causing him to blush and kneel down. She opened her mouth making sure she took a good lick of his head and kissed his tip.

"Take control of me, my Radiant Affection." She told him, as she took hold of his thighs and pulled him towards causing him to sink into her mouth. After a few experimental thrusts of her controlling the depth, she tapped him on the leg and gave him a thumbs up to give him the all clear.

"Damn she really wants it." Souji's alter ego claimed before pushing past her entrance causing the detective to moan Around Souji. "And she's just as a good tight pussy as always."

Naoto shuffled her hips back trying to get back on track to getting that orgasm she felt robbed of earlier. Wanting the extra push, she took Souji's wrists which were planted on the bed to help with stability she supposed but she pulled his hands to her breasts and around her nipples.

"You sure Naoto?" He asked. She gave him another thumbs up and an elongated suck on the down stroke as an affirmative. His legs couldn't help but shake from the pressure.

With the go ahead they assumed the rhythm they had before of a constant piston going in and out of the detective as she felt her elation build. Her left hand quickly went to her clit and rubbed in slow circled helping her pursuit. Her right occasionally took Souji out of her mouth so she gently caressed and licked around his balls making him groan aloud before allowing him to take her mouth once again.

"She's really giving it to you." It said as it increased in tempo, with Souji doing the same.

"It's cause she's fucking amazing." Souji groaned. Naoto couldn't help but smile inwardly knowing he's gutting loose a bit more, she could feel the grip on her breasts being a little more firm than it was before, he wants to be rough. She will give him that. If he's good she might even give him her ass too. Her mind whipped backed to her own condition as she felt her legs tense and shake as that orgasm she was denied earlier came flooding back and even bigger than before.

She pulled off for a second taking a breath.

"You're supposed to take control of me? Come on."

She was goading him. He knew she was. However it was just the words he needed to hear. The words he wanted to hear. Slowly his face started to form into a mischievous grin as he looked down at his girlfriend.

"Fine,"

Souji hands left her breasts before sliding over her shoulders and running through his hair and took a solid grip. Naoto suddenly noticed that she was completely out of control of what was going on. She mumbled helpless around him as the two instances of her boyfriend piston into her from both ends. While there was something about being caught in such a predicament where she was helplessly being used as an instrument of sexual desire and an outlet of lust, a part of her mind shut off at the ability to not have to rationalise it. Feeling the heat and the lust literally surrounding her empowered her that her boyfriend felt that way.

"Mmph..."

The heat within her grew into a fire. She could feel it building and knew if they continued to use her like this that she could hit her climax much sooner rather than later. As much as she would just want to let herself go at the mercy of them there was one thing she wanted more than anything else. And that was the real form of her boyfriend to bring her to the edge, not the personification of him. He was doing good work; it's just not the same. It was a race against time if she would notice her to make a request of if she was going to hit her peak.

Tapping him on the thigh quickly she hopped to get his attention.

Souji looked down.

"Hmm... Oh." He laughed lightly to see Naoto's eyes on him but with her unable to say anything. He eased his hold and pulled out to let her speak. Thankfully for Naoto the other Souji also stopped too.

_*huff* *huff* *huff*_

"Can you swap, I really want you to make me come, and I can't come without you."

Souji raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

The one behind her laughed. "That's cute, no really it is."

Naoto turned her head to face him, face still flush and panting on being on the edge. "N-No offense but I need all of my man."

He waived it off completely blasé. "None taken,"

"Well I'm sure we can honour your request." The Sleuth yelped as she felt two pairs of hands lift take her off the bed for a second then found herself being spun in place and on her back again. Once again looking at her Souji with the Shadow's arousal hovering just above her head. Not giving her a moment Souji pushed home as he filled her completely, making her moan abashed in the space they were in. She threw her head to the side as Souji's quick and deep thrusts took her breath away with each stroke.

She looked up at him, seeing his face, the confident yet in the zone look sent butterflies off in her stomach.

"Oh yes keep going!" She cried as her left hand pressed against his chest. She quickly turned the other, seeing the static flickering more consistently.

_Almost there!_

"Y-You! Give me, now." His yellow eyes glowed in mirth at the situation. Now catching on to her plan, it looked at his real form that was way too lost in his significant other and now the manifestation itself could feel it was losing its form. Taking her request he shuffled to her head where she enthusiastically took him into her mouth as she tried her best to with Souji working her insides. She couldn't focus on him; her boyfriend was doing too good a job of hitting just the right spots.

Right on cue, sat back slightly to make sure he had enough space so he could use his right middle and index finger on her clit and proceeded to stroke her swollen nub sensual. It was all she needed as she moaned around the Shadow's arousal as her hips bucked wildly as her third orgasm ripped through her with intensity. Her body thrashed under the two Souji's' as her vision twisted and discoloured as her senses were overtaken by an orgasmic bliss that was hanging dangerously off a cliff for some time. She wasn't sure what it was but the atmosphere in the space around her only amplified how she was feeling.

She both Souji's groan as her walls clamped down on her man as she cried out, she had to take her mouth off the other just So she could moan aloud. Throughout this Souji didn't stop, if anything he went harder. Through Naoto's glazed expression she saw his face, his forehead started to sweat from his excursion but in his expression, a clarity and decisiveness was etched on to his face, his eyes now clear of being held back. The whole situation had an out of body experience for Naoto. As a ferocious orgasm washed over her like a tidal wave. The only thing she could feel, see, hear and taste was him. They felt like they were joined mentally and spiritually as in this dance of affection and she didn't want to let it go. For her everything was a haze of passion yet as crystal clear as a beautiful summer's morning.

"S-Stop..." Naoto stammered as the aftershocks of her peak still rippled through her slender body. Souji slowed until he just settled comfortably inside her until she could get her breath back. She took a moment, just trying to get her bearings together before she spoke to him. It was something that needed to be said before they carried on and something she needed to get off her chest while they were in this space.

"Uh... Yes Naoto..." His voice still husky. It was the one thing she didn't want to focus on because she would just tell him to have his way with her and leave it at that.

She quickly turned to the other Souji. "G-Give us a moment," before turning back to her boyfriend.

"I just want to say before we lose absolute control and end up nothing but animals in heat that I love you."

Souji visibly flinched, taken back by her declaration.

"Uh, I love you too." Naoto nodded the best she could.

"Good. Look I'm fully away that you've held back because of me for so long and while I know what goes through your head and what drives you and your passion I accept it, I accept all of it. You make me feel like I'm in a dream every time I'm with you. You've helped me be who I am, be comfortable in my shoes and grow into the person I am now with your love and support. You make me feel attractive; you make me feel like I'm loved. Damn it Souji, if you being attracted to me has this sort of affect then it's not something I can complain about along it's within reason and if you are ever unsure just talk to me."

"Woah... I... Naoto..." Souji was seemingly lost for words. However their attention was quickly diverted when the personification of Souji's lust started to glow. They both looked on to see the form continue to be unstable until it shattered like glass. Showering the pair in a bright light that did nothing but warm their already hot bodies. Just as quickly as it came however it was gone, leaving the space around them in an eerily silence.

Naoto took a deep breath in, suddenly feeling invigorated and full of energy. In a quick hypothesis, is that the resulting residue of that energy ad some sort of healing or energising effect. Maybe it was some sort of reward possibly?

"Did you know that would happen?" Souji asked, snapping her out of her thoughts for the moment.

"Hmm, I had a hunch it would. Not that it takes away anything I've just said." She leaned up and wrapped her arms around his, noting that the movement hit spots that felt just so good.

"Also you feel that Souji-kun?" She breathed that into his ear. She heard him laugh which made her Persona hum in approval.

"Mmm, depends on what we are talking about here." He paused for a moment as he wrapped her arms around her. "Is it the feeling of me being inside you or the kick of energy I just got?"

She could only giggle at his tone. "How about both?"

He didn't reply and leaned forward so she was on her back again but she didn't let go and pulled him into a kiss as Souji's hips started to work her again. She could feel him produce a steady rhythm but he then stopped abruptly causing Naoto to look at him.

"Hmm? Why did you stop?"

Souji looked on in thought before his eyes widened at an idea. "Let me take you from behind." The question made Naoto grin at the simple request. It's something they've done a numerous amount of times but it normally came down to her prompting it. She gave him the sexiest smile she could while readjusting her posture so she could emphasis her breasts.

"Well if you want it, why don't you flip me over and take it?"

Souji's eyes narrowed in confidence to her challenge as he pulled and bundled Naoto in her arms before turning her over. Naoto laughed at the spirit of it before finding herself again on all fours, her backside presented to him.

"It's more amazing every time I see it." Naoto was already flush but if she could she would blush deeper.

"Well Souji-kun, it is yours if you take it." She told him with a small wiggle. She gasped lightly as his hands started to roam her behind. His rough hands stroking and massaging her sensitive skin, she squirmed at his touch. She couldn't help but moan aloud once she felt him insert a finger then two.

"Oh..." She rotates her hips as Souji gently pumped his fingers. "Souji-kun..." She whined. "I thought you were going to take me."

"Oh I will, I'm just mesmerised."

"You and your compliments..." She sighed as she felt his hands leave her for a second but heard him shuffle behind her. She took an intake of breath she felt him press against her opening and slowly pushing through, relishing the feeling of them being joined together. Naoto gripped the sheets harder as the pace Souji set was firm yet deep, making sure his strokes were long to make sure she felt all of him on each entry.

Other than her walls flexing around him she felt his hands continue to roam and survey her backside with increasing curiosity.

"S-Souji... Oh... You've been..." She ducked her head for a moment as she shivered, the sensations rippling through her cutting off her ability to talk. "Y-You've been obsessed with my buttocks all night."

"It's amazing, what can I say." He heard her huff when he picked up the pace. He noticed she pushed her hips back to meet as her way of wanting to up the tempo.

"I-I'll tell you what... Oh..."

Naoto thought for a moment as a mini orgasm sent shocks through her body. For a moment she wasn't sure if this was the effect of the closed space they were in because if her physical body took this much punishment she would have passed out by now.

"You... You may... Ah..." Even through the sensory overload she was facing right now she had to convey her offer to him.

"You... Can s-spank it once..." She moaned as her body still blushed over from Souji giving her everything he had to offer. Naoto's mind stopped for a second as she comprehended the offer she put forward to her significant other and what it meant. She prided herself on being proper and conventional, sticking with traditions.

_'Is this the part where I completely unravel?'_

"Heh..." Was the only sound Souji could make hearing Naoto offer. He took a moment because if there was one thing he didn't want to mess up was this. He needed the right balance and something in his mind he would only get one opportunity at this. Stroking her right butt cheek sensually as he continued to pump into his girlfriend was his way of just getting a good measure on how he wanted to do this. In his mind what seemed like a minute but was only a couple seconds he made up his mind.

"W-Well?"

_SPANK!_

It wasn't hard but it was done in a way where it made a lot more noise than the amount of force put into it. Naoto felt the light stinging sensation and next thing she knew was what she completely didn't expect at all. And it scared her...

...She came...

...Really hard...

She howled into the space as her hips worked a frenzy, her back arched, eyes crossed and her petals gushed from the new and seemingly absurd feeling she wasn't sure existed. Her vision turned monochrome and pink as her mind failed to process everything going on at once. Almost paralysed from the sheer amount of feeling coursing through her body shook and shuddered, with the feeling of Souji attempting to push through despite the vice like grip her walls became around him.

Being forced to stop to reel himself back from the brink, he panted using all the concentration not to burst. He could feel himself tear at the seams. Opening his eyes slowly, he looked down at his girlfriend who was currently a shivering mess. Her face planted into the sheets groaning as she felt the ripples of pleasure pass through her as her body tried to cool down.

"Phew... How you hanging in there Princess?"

"I amph pervah..." Souji raised his eyebrow in question.

"Hmm?"

Feebly Naoto lifted her upper body enough so her face was off the bed, bracing herself on her elbows.

"I'm a pervert."

Briefly forgetting the situation for a moment he kept his eyebrow raised as he continued to look on. "And you mention this now?"

"Yes! I..." Her words trailed off as she thought about telling the truth. Internally she sighed knowing that it was much better to be honest especially all the talk about being open with each other. "...I came when you spanked me..."

"Fantastic..." He stroked where he hit just seconds prior, brain running a million miles an hour. "I'm assuming you are into this sort of stuff Princess?"

Taking a moment to try and get her breath back she shook her head. "I have no idea what I'm into other than you."

The comment alone put butterflies in his stomach hearing Naoto say that so openly made his heart warm. His hands continued to roam around her body, trying to feel as much as he could.

"Well I have an idea." That piqued Naoto's tired interest.

"H-Hmm…" Souji closed his eyes for a moment and started to concentrate. If this space worked exactly how Margret said it would…

"Oh!" Naoto felt her wrists come together before she was hoisted by them, lifting the upper half of her body up with a small set of chains by the hands, seemingly attached to the air by ethereal power. It had the effect of her posture pushing chest forward, emphasising the mounds that Souji went through great lengths to compliment.

"What's the meaning of this?" Surprise took over her voice as she rattled her suspended arms as the cuffs (Which Naoto noted was made of quite comfortable material) hoping to get an explanation. Souji gave a small grin.

"You seemed tired and couldn't hold yourself up, so I thought I would give you a hand." All Naoto could do was sigh and roll her eyes.

"So how long am I like this?" She didn't want it to seem like it flustered her, making it seem like this was a minor inconvenience was the easiest way to go about it. Souji leaned forward so his breath danced along her ear, making her whimper and shudder in confinement.

"Till I get off…" With that he started to hammer home again with renewed vigour. She cried as he really doubled down and went full speed while she hopelessly took and squeezed around him, throwing back her hips the only thing she could do to match the relentless onslaught he was giving her.

"T-This… Oh god…" She ducked her head a little as her brain scrambled for let's let alone words. "This... Wasn't what I had… Oh…" Her eyes squeezed shut as he hit that particularly good spot on the up stroke.

"What was that?" His reply was gruff, knowing that he was feeling the pings of sensations that she was as well.

"It… It wasn't what I had in mind…" Her voice trailing off as she felt his hands leave her hips as they travelled up her sides, leaving a trail of heat and anticipation in their wake. Her body tingled as her nervous system worked into overdrive, trying to put out every fire it could. Naoto's words turned into a shuddering grasp as she felt his hands envelop her breasts, kneading them and massaging them, a little rougher than usual. It wasn't a lot but noticeable for Naoto as the shocks it made to her was even more apparent. A big hiss came from her as he squeezed and pinched her nipples. The extra spice is doing more for her than she would care to admit.

"Yeah… I can see that…" He leant back, getting a different angle as Naoto moaned in his grasp at the feeling before shuddering as her body reacted with an orgasm with her convulsions and heavy rattling of the chains being the tip off.

It was the smallest of chuckles but she heard it through her haze of passion. It made her growl but it dissipated as one of his hands left her breasts and went to her hips again.

"I'm sorry." He grunted with a little difficulty as Naoto continued to flex around him. "Let me make it up to you."

_SPANK!_

"S-Souji!" She cried his name in shock and arousal as the light sting plagued her backside. Her insides tightened around the former leader causing Souji to groan. He continued to pump continuously as the hand on her nipple tweaked and pinched, making Naoto moan and shudder with every action. She could feel herself about to hit the next milestone and considering that tingling sensation she's had before this was going to be a big one.

"Naoto... I'm gonna..."

"M-Me too... Me too-" She grunted nothing but a willing helpless victim to the pleasure he was forcing her. She could feel him sense inside her, throbbing, his arousal harder than he's ever been before. She cried out which each thrust hitting places she could only dream of. It wasn't too long until his unsteady rocking culminated in him driving home balls deep as he unloaded as much as he could into her. All she could do was cry out his name over and over again while tighten around him, milking his release for all it was worth as he body shook and shuddered in his grasp. She felt full to the absolute brim as even when she felt pulse after pulse of his release she could feel it run down her leg.

"I-It's so much..." She moaned as the warm feeling spread throughout her body, something about Souji's own release making this experience more complete. She groaned as she felt him continue to rock against her, the undeniable sloshing sound now more apparent as the wind down. The whole ordeal left her a shivering mess as she regarded the current image of herself being nothing but an alter as for his pleasure. She was tied up and at his mercy, she felt used in the best possible way. Her body is nothing but an outlet of his most primal and degenerate desires. But she was the object of his desires, not any specific part of her, just her as a whole. Mind, body and soul.

Naoto heard the breath he'd been holding since he came as the grip on her hips relaxed. She slumped forward the best she could, the adrenaline of what must have seemed like the last hour finally fading as the tension began to fade away. She herself was tired, body thoroughly used but the lust finally satisfied. While the position she was in was uncomfortable, she knew the visual appealing of it all.

Souji pulling out made her moan slightly as she felt more of his seed seeping out, running down her legs even more so than before.

"Woah that was something..." He gasped as he pulled away, looking on at his girlfriend, restrained by the chains. She knew his eyes were on her so she played up to it, shaking her behind lightly and put a sultry tone to her voice that always got him going.

"Souji~kun... You've made a mess of me..." He grinned, spanking her exposed backside causing her to yelp.

"Keep that up and you'll be even more of a mess." She giggled tiredly. Rattling the chains with her wrists, she pouted cutely.

"Would you mind letting me down…?"

"Sure..." He shuffled behind her as his thoughts got to work. Suddenly the chains dissipated into thin air as she fell back into Souji's waiting arms. It was the first time since it started that she lay calmly in his embrace. His warmth was something her body loved. He was like a natural body warmer for herself and herself only.

"This has been an experience..." Naoto said whimsically as she cuddled into him. The squeeze he gave her in response only made her purr as she brought her legs in.

"Tell me about it. I didn't expect that to happen in this world. You are amazing by the way." The way her heart fluttered at such a simple compliment was something she never got tired of, she simply kissed his arm.

"I know only because you tell me so often." There was a pause as the two enjoyed their afterglow, relaxed in each other's arms.

"Souji?" Noticing the lack of suffix.

"Hmm?"

"I know I'm not the most open person about everything and sometimes I can seem standoffish. I know your mind doesn't go far but if you wanted to try something at least let me know ok?"

It made him blush and mumble into her hair. Souji was actually being cute about it in Naoto's eyes.

"Sure I would. Sorry about bottling it up."

"Don't be..." She interlinked their fingers, "...We are in this together. Plus..." she turned to Souji in his lap. "...I have a few ideas myself."

The almost wicked look on his eyes made him gulp.

"Whatever you say Princess,"

"Next time you'll be calling me Queen." Souji was about to stammer a response before a voice rang in the air.

_"I'm assuming you two are finished?"_

They both heard the joyful tone in her voice; something told them she was enjoying this.

"Yes Margret, would you be able to send us back?" They both heard her giggle making them blush deeply.

_"Yes I can, if you ever need to return. Just wish for it in your dreams. Until next time."_

Souji subconsciously held Naoto closer as the bright light enveloped them as they felt the world crumble around them.

...

Both of them shot up in bed at the same time, looking around, they noticed that they were back at home in their apartment. Still a little shocked at what transpired.

"Did you-"

"Yeah I did." Naoto turned to the bedside table and looked at her phone."

"Souji-kun, its 4:30am..."

"Mmm? What about it?"

She turned to him; a hint of tiredness lingered but a heat and desire was hinted in the twinkle in her eye. Considering the experience they just had she thought about her words, fitting for their newly found liberation.

"Want to fuck?"

He was only slightly taken back by her words but quickly grinned at the dirty fun she was asking for.

"I'm down,"

With that she tackled and mounted him leaving him breathless. He was about to move his arms but she scooped his wrists up in one hand and pinned them above his head.

"I did promise I'll make you start calling me Queen from now on."

"Y-yes my Queen..." Her smirk only grew.

"Good boy..." She slinked down kissing him as deeply as possible.


	12. Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oral fun takes a bit of a strange twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is based based on a small comic drawn by the artist Chano. They're an excellent artist. If you ever seem them on Pixiv give them a follow.

Shock

"Oh Souji-kun..." Naoto rasped as she felt Souji kiss her ass cheeks. This was quite unusual for the two of them. Just with the way things naturally worked out, they were making out then suddenly she found herself face down, ass up in the air as Souji kisses trailed down her back. It wasn't often she was in this position while she received oral. The change felt daring, taboo but she couldn't seem to put her finger on why.

They were all over each other in the bath just five minutes prior, it was the first time all week they've shared a shower than a bath and they both wished it would become something more. Kisses were trades, places were touched and all it did was fuel the craving they had for each other even more. Things escalated all too quickly as Souji hands were everywhere at once as Naoto couldn't help but be whisked away by the feeling of him indulging in her body and making her feel like she was being worshipped.

"You're so beautiful Naoto." The breathless murmurs were all too much to get her mind racing as she felt the kisses go lower, aiming inwards to the raging heat that was growing and needed putting out.

"Ah..." Clutching the bed sheets tightly she braced herself for the incoming feeling. Something she was all too familiar with but it's something she absolutely couldn't get enough of. She hissed at the feeling of his thumb circling her clit softly like he was warming her up for himself to devour. It was the perfect balance of pressure and playfulness which seemed like he was teasing her to bring her to higher highs and make the decent all the more exciting.

"Mmm..." She felt him hum as he took his first step in quelling her arousal by lapping his tongue softly against her nub. It was more than enough to make her cry out as she shook against him. She felt her hips start to come alive. Trying to regulate her breathing so she could communicate to him just how good he was at making her body do things she was not aware possible.

Slowly his tongue continued to circle around the clit with pinpoint accuracy as her hips responded in kind, guttering and shaking to make sure she matched his movement to get the _perfect_ angle. Moaning as he paid attention to that great spot just under her hood, that's the place that always made her undone when his mouth got down to business.

"S-Souji-kun... Oh... Keep going..." Taking over from his mouth, his thumb continued responsibilities at her clit, continuing to circle it, stirring her pot of desire to keep it at high tension but not to the point of boiling over. His mouth descended upwards as it traced the lining of her labia in a way it made Naoto squirm in her grasp. He was teasing her again, getting close enough to make her body think he was going to relieve her but then pulled her back from the edge with a vicious yank. It's why she considered him dangerous; He was always able to play her body like this. Even from when they were in high school he knew just what made her tick. That talent of making her body crave him and his touch and his tantalising actions made her growl in frustration at just how easy he does it.

"Oh please... Please make me come..." Naoto begged. In a situation like this, where she was stark naked on their bed with his face right at her core she wasn't afraid. She wasn't scared to beg for her desires because he fulfilled them so well. She heard him grunt, and in the back of her mind she couldn't help but thank the stars he heard her because she wouldn't know what to do if she had to ask him again.

"Oh... T-That's it..." She felt his tongue just slip past her lips, probing the inside of her entrance tentatively and carefully. Playing on the reaction of his partner, he listened to the pitch of her voice when she moaned, he felt the way her body moved against him and when she trembled when he went over a particularly good spot made it all too easy to cater to her needs.

"I-I need..." The words fell away as she stammered as Souji lightly pinched her clit between his thumb and index finger making her jump but moaned into the sheets unabashedly as they stroked her button after.

"You need what Princess?" His question was smug, his tone along gave it away. She could only imagine what his expression looked like.

"I need more..."

"You got it." Almost instantly his tongue was pressed against her labia once again, but applied more pressure. Another hiss was emitted from her lips before crying out as it drew in distinguishable patterns, hitting places that were normally not attended too. His tongue trailed up until something caught his eye. A place where he'd been very, very few times they've been intimate. The cogs in his brain began to turn as his fingers kept her senses busy, hiding the fact he was thinking and delaying his actions until a new plan formed in his head.

He'd only been there with his fingers once in their whole relationship and it was only for a quick second but his new plan was daring but was sure it could work. The way her anus puckered and contracted with each movement of her hips sealed the deal for him as his mind settled on a course of action. Like before his tongue went back to her outer lips, moving playfully. Souji made sure to cover as much as possible as his free right index finger slowly slid through her petals. That brought an all mighty squeak from the Detective in his grasp.

Slowly and surely his tongue trailed higher and higher, making sure the drift seemed natural due her moving against him, making her none the wiser to his new destination. His right index finger was joined by the middle finger, Sliding in and out creating a rhythm so Naoto could throw her hips back with reckless abandon, freeing his mouth up for something else.

"Oh... Oh I'm close..." Souji figured it was now or never as he sprung his plan into action as he the fingers on her clit pulled away and grasped her hips holding it in place as his tongue slid upwards right into her asshole and pushed forward.

"Sou- Souji!" Her voice alarmed at the sudden anal intrusion. Her apprehension didn't even get to register as her body shook with rapture as the unfamiliar yet _dirty_ feeling that shouldn't make her react this way. Her hips rocked as he felt her petals gush in newly formed arousal. She wanted to question it but she couldn't bring herself to tell him to stop. Not while she was feeling the way she was now.

"My... You're in my butt!" Naoto cried as her orgasm hit her at breakneck pace. Souji fingers still inside her worked her G-sport with fevering urgency trying to overwhelm her body with as many different sexual sensations as possible. With his grasp so tight all she could do was move back at him feeling more of him in places where he just shouldn't be.

"N- No... No I'm coming... Oh God!" Naoto's toes curled from the pressure as she pulled on the sheets until she lost colour in her knuckles. All she could do was groan as her arms gave way, her body shaking with intensity she hadn't experienced before. She clenched her eyes shut as she felt the world around her slowing down; the only thing she could feel was the pounding pulse in her chest and the probing digits of Souji in both her holes.

...

It took a moment for Naoto's body to stop moving on its own accord and at that moment Souji pulled away, pleased with the hard work he put in. It took him a second but noticed that mixed in with the laboured breathing and the huffing of Naoto getting her breath back was a series of sobs.

Patting her on the backside lightly. "Hey you ok there?"

Naoto slowly turned over. The expression she had was somewhere between shocked and utterly freaked out, more the latter than the former. Her hands covered her face with tears threatening to fall.

"W-Why did that feel so good?" She panicked. Souji's eyes blinked at just how taken back she was. He quickly collected himself and started to sooth her worry.

"No no it's fine. It's only natural-"

"I don't understand!" She sobbed into her hands, turning away from him in shame. "I feel like such a pervert..."

"It's fine really I'm sorry I didn't say anything-"

"I probably had a weird expression. I don't even know how to face you!" He rubbed her head and back in assurance.

"You looked fine as beautiful and sexy as always."

"How can I face anyone?"

All Souji could do was cuddle and rub her head as she let out her insecurities on the latest thing to bring her to orgasm.

Sexy time was temporarily put on hold for now.

...

...

...


	13. Assertive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naoto allows Souji to take control one afternoon after school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kicking it back a little to their youth years this is more aimed at just after Valentine's Day in Golden so just before he leaves. I wanted to do something more on their inexperience so the are less refined but it feels a lot more raw in emotion and feeling.
> 
> Also this is a bit of an early role reversal because to make things easier on Naoto, Souji lets her call the shots. Lets see what happens when the shoe is on the other foot.

**Assertive**

It was one of the few days leading up to the end of the school year as Naoto found herself in her boyfriend's room with increasing frequency. She knew the day of him leaving was going to be a tough one but she already made contingency plans to see him multiple times over the holidays. She wasn't letting the opportunity of finally having someone she can bond with so closely go after being alone for so long. She'd plan to spring this on him closer to the time, surprise him and give some positivity to the fact they will part. To be honest seeing a day in his world filled her with giddiness that she wouldn't admit to right now but she was sure she would accidently blurt it out while they were cuddling or something.

"Oh!" She squeaked as she felt strong arms wrap around her torso. Even with how intimate they've been things like this always took her by surprise. Considering she's always been the one to set the pace and to give the cues. Even the little things catch her off guard if Souji does anything assertive.

"Senpai..." She breathed as she felt comfort in his embrace. Her muscles relaxed and she leaned back against him, the feeling of being safe flowing through her.

"Naoto..." His whisper was husky. He didn't just call her name. She felt something else behind those words. That tone he used always made her hair stand on end, her body tingle with anticipation but it happened rarely enough that it seemed little out of character for him.

"Senpai, are you ok?" She asked as she felt his fingers start to drum against her chest over her school jacket. It made her breathing hitch and she was sure he knew what effect it was having on her.

"Please excuse me..." She felt his lips against her hair, laying soft kisses on it causing the blood to travel to her face. "And let me know if I'm being far too forward but..." His kisses trailed lower, getting dangerously close to her neck. "But can we be 'together'?" While planting one right on the sensitive patch of skin right under her cheek causing her to involuntarily moan.

"W-Woah..." Her knees almost buckled from the feeling. Mind reeling at what was happening and what he'd done. His hands stayed where they were but his kiss lingered, not deepening but not pulling away either. "S-Senpai!"

Pulling away just slightly so his face hovered just by her ear. She could feel his breath and all it did was make her more anxious.

"I know you are normally the one calling the shots but I missed you so much. I really want you..." She blinked, pushing down the desire created by his actions just so her rational part of her mind can take into consideration his request. It was sincere and upfront. Not beating around the bush but she'd only seen this sign of him rarely when she'd already express to move further. Seeing him this assertive made her feel things she hadn't before. Him willing to take the lead, he wanted to show how much he desired her without prompt stirred emotions up she didn't think she had.

"A-Ah..." Naoto just gasped at it his words. Her left hand grabbing his arms a little harder than she anticipated brought a low growl in him. It wasn't loud at all but it sounded hungry and full of want.

"I-I..." The atmosphere made just made her stammer. She was finding it hard to answer simply due to feeling so overwhelmed.

Just like a light Souji's tone switched when he noticed her hesitation. He straightened up and just cuddled her close.

"Sorry I didn't want to make you feel awkward but I did-"

"No no it's fine." Naoto cleared up, finally finding her voice. It said a lot that Souji coming on to her can turn her into a blubbering mess. "It's just I'm not used to you being forward. You have every right to feel the way you do..."

"I know, but I-"

"Senpai, it's ok." She turned in his arms so she could face him. She looked up at him, with half lids with a growing bloom on her face. "Please take the lead... Just be gentle if you could..."

The sleuth leaned up and placed a small kiss on his lips that lingered before she pulled back. Turning herself away from him she leaned back and exhaled and tried to relax. "Carry on as you please..."

Souji took a moment to plan his course of action before he nodded and steeled himself, gathering the energy he had to show Naoto just how much he missed her on a day to day basis. He dived down and attacked her super sensitive neck causing her to gasp yet again. Then amongst the kisses he lightly ran his tongue along the same trail his kisses made a couple seconds prior.

"S-Senpai..." Her moan was soft as she called for him, her hands tightening on his arms as they embraced her. She was starting to feel a little woozy as her brain was beginning to fog, millions of possibilities running through her head. His hand that were pressed lightly against her torso started to work up, working the buttons on her school jacket as his continued assault on her neck clouded her senses.

"I've missed you..." It was a sensual whisper, one where she fully understood what he meant. In response, another gasp as he switch sides, barely aware of the buttons coming loose on her jacket.

"O-Oh..." The tip of his tongue ran along the shell of her ear, making her shiver as her jacket was pulled open, showing her school shirt off to the room. He was all too deliberate on how slowly his kisses were as she stiffened in anticipation for the next sensation he had lined up for her.

"A-Ah..." He took her right ear lobe into his mouth and sucked gently causing her to shudder as her knees once again becoming weak at the feeling. This was something he's _never_ done before. If it wasn't so intense she would say it felt amazing but it was oh so difficult to concentrate on all the things that were happening at once.

"Urgh..." A small groan as he sawed his teeth gently on her earlobe. At that moment she notices that the thing that was holding her up was the strong arms still working her clothes methodically. Her brain caught on to the fact she could now feel a draft against her torso, her eyes open a little to look down to see her school shirt come apart revealing her belly button and her mid-drift. She was sure what she wanted. She knew this was foreplay and it's something they've done numerous times but her being the recipient, her being the one being lusted after gave it an entirely different experience. A side of her brain wanted to slow him down and take back some sort of control but the other half was quickly getting addicted on how he was making her feel. The micro management of all of the things he was doing to her at the same time. The pin point accuracy on how he attacked her senses to sending her mind to a place that she had no right visiting.

"Souji-kun..." She whispered as she turned her head breaking her ear's connection with him.

"Naoto..." His voice sounded even more attractive to her now than it did before. They locked lips sloppily as the kiss deepened instantly. Souji using what he considered precious time to show her exactly how he felt. Tongues danced as the open mouth kiss continues, his hands now roaming her exposed stomach, his lips being the perfect distraction.

_This feels so good..._

_I want more..._

His rough hands roamed her sides, exploring her slender body like it was treasure, seeking, discovering. All the while Naoto turned to jelly by his ministrations, the only thing she was having trouble with is her binders making it brutally hard to breath with how intense she was finding this scenario. She needed them off yesterday.

"S-Senpai..." She huffed, breaking kiss momentarily. "My... Oh... My binders..." She wheezed realising that he went back to her neck again before she could make the request. Her hand reached back, getting lost in his hair as she subconsciously massaged his scalp.

"Please... Oh Souji... Remove... Ah there... Remove them..." She pleaded and feeling Souji's lips leave her for a second, she figure she managed to get it out a coherent request.

His hand started to shift around to take off the school shirt that was just hanging off her lazily leaving her topless outside of her binders. Subconsciously she covered herself but all Souji did was wrap her in a cuddle burying his head into her neck and nuzzling her affectionately.

"I love you." The murmur was sincere yet heavy. Trying to convey that even in the fog of passion his main goal for being this needy, this hungry, this aroused is because of his love for her. She was the only one who made him feel this way. She took a breath that she didn't know she was holding and relaxed her arms to give her boyfriend a go at her binders. Normally when together she would remove them in the bathroom but this is the first time he would make an attempt on his own.

"T-There are some clips on the back and a small zip." An affirmative grunt was made as she felt his hands trail down her back at his own leisurely pace, massaging parts where they touched and didn't leave an area unexplored. It was only about a minute in where she felt his hands start to work her bindings. One by one at an excruciatingly slow pace Souji did each clip to before pulling down the zip to free her full and busty chest. As soon as the zip hit the bottom and the garment loosen she let out a breath she was holding that whole time. It suddenly felt like the restraints were released and felt different, free from expectation and a lot more natural.

"That feels a lot better." She wheezed, the tightness disappearing allowing her to breathe easy. Taking his time Souji pulled it down her chest and over the now formed curve of her bust as he let her breasts bounce free.

His hands traced over her mounds, inquisitive yes gentle. She let out a gasp as she felt his hands brushed against her nipples. He took hold of them as he massaged them with gentle care making sure he wasn't overbearing but showing intent of what he wanted. Naoto bit her bottom lip as he explored nipples, erect from the attention they were getting and the breeze in the room. Each grope made her body tingle and skin warm. The heat from his palms was enough to make neither regions damp in anticipation.

She suddenly found herself swivelling on the spot to face him as he looked down on her, seemingly taking her all in at once. His eyes which at times could be just as calculating and intimidating at hers made her feel self conscious under their examination.

"Am I not good enough..." Her voice was barely audible but she saw Souji's ears physically twitch in response. His face cycled through a myriad of emotions including one that made him frown just for a micro second but her trained eyes saw them as her body sunk at the thought that she was not to his liking. But he settled on what seemed to be a serene smile, eyes glowing with interest and anticipation.

"You are absolutely gorgeous. You're so beautiful..." He ducked down and kissed her deeply, one of those ones that took her breath away. Her arms grasped his shoulders for dear life as his hands roamed her lower back until they met the waistband and belt of her trousers. Naoto was too focused on the kissing battle she was currently having but made an involuntary yelp into his mouth when she found his hands firmly placed on her buttocks and gave them a long squeeze.

"Senpai!" She called as he kneaded them. He was strong enough to lift her on to her toes as she lost balance and leant against him. "T-That's my..."

"I like that too." The husky, gruff tone was back as he dived in again attacking her neck again. "I like all of you."

His words reverberated off against her soul like it did against the skin he was kissing as all she could do was moan in pleasure.

"Oh..."

A sudden shift in form as she felt her feet lift off the ground as Souji effortlessly took her into his arms and sat down on the love seat in his room with her on his lap sitting back against him. The whole movement didn't last any longer than a second but the whiplash of it left her breathless and disorientated.

"May I?" She heard him ask and at this point regardless of what he was asking she was going to agree to it. However the curiosity got the better of her and wondered what he was referring too. A second realisation later she felt his hands against the button and belt of her trousers. Her mind was formulating an answer but her heart beat her to the punch.

"Proceed..." Unfocused pupils watched carefully as he worked the belt and the buttons of her trousers with ease, each movement was deliberate and well thought out. Somewhere in the back of her head it annoyed her; it annoyed her that she was so love drunk in this situation. Coherent thought was a difficult action to perform while once again Souji has managed to channel his infatuation and hunger for her in to focus and concentration for his end goal.

The belt came free as she heard the clang of the metal latch come apart before the agonisingly slow sound of the zip being pulled down. Just as it stopped she clasped his hand tightly.

"Please... I-" She was cut off with a small kiss to the cheek.

"I know. I'll be gentle. Want me to carry on?" It took a moment to process that he beat her to her own reminder. Thankful that he still remembered her words, she nodded slowly, the bloom in her cheeks only deepening at knowing what was to come. She mouthed him 'I love you' before letting go of his hands. They shared a quick kiss as Souji gently pushed down her pants as the draft shot up Naoto's legs making her shiver.

"Sou-Souji..."

As soon as they got past her knees, Naoto shuffled her legs so they pooled at her ankles. He massaged her thighs trying to relax the tension she's gotten from the open air. He could hear her girlfriend sigh at his ministrations, her body relaxing against his digits. Another elect gasp left her bruised lips from Souji kissing and licking the shell of her ear keeping her on edge.

Moments later her boxers joined her pants on the floor as she sat naked in Souji's lap as his hands zeroed in to her heat. As anxious as she was at what they were doing her arousal was undeniable. The moist sound that was made as she open her legs for his hands made her want the ground to swallow her whole out of embarrassment. However Souji made a noise somewhere between wonder and excitement.

"I'm happy you are just as excited as me." While his observation was _true_ , it didn't make her feel any less exposed as she squirmed in his lap. His index finger on his right hand moved to the junction of her legs.

_He's so close..._

_Please just touch me..._

_I hate being left in suspense..._

As soon as his index finger made contact with her clit she jolted. The touch alone almost made her jump out of his lap. Souji held her firm as he slowly and gently circled the swollen bud keeping the kisses splayed on her shoulder as she moaned at the action. It only took a couple seconds before instinct took over as her hips rotated and grinded against his hands. Her glassy expression kept firmly on his fingers as he worked her sensually.

"Oh... Keep going..." Spurred on by her words pleading to continue Souji brought his left hand to get involved. His left index finger traced her outer folds, before gently inserting it in, her sheer arousal giving more than enough lubrication so there was no resistance. She hissed at the entry as his fingers worked together in tandem, assaulting her senses as her body struggled to hold on, her release approaching quicker than expected.

"Ah! Something... Urgh... Something's coming..." She stammered as her hips worked more intensely than before, trying to find a way to break from all the tension in her body. To Naoto it may have seemed like hours but it was barely a minute until her orgasmic bliss came to a head as she came all over the hands of her boyfriend

"Gah!" She threw her head to the side almost head butting her partner as her orgasm rocked her lithe body with such intensity she thought she was going to lose control her mind. The electric feeling she became so accustom to in their limited times they coupled together was back with force she never felt before. Her back arched like a bow while her toes curled as the sensations rippled through her, her world going every shade of the rainbow as the orgasm played tricks with her senses.

_Woah..._

_It's so intense..._

_My feelings for him..._

Her body started to settle, the aftershocks of her peak slowing down to give way for the rush of endorphins flooding in her post orgasmic haze. Naoto leant back against her boyfriend's still clothed chest, breathing laboured, covered in beads of sweat and completely dizzy from what she just experienced. She blinked still seeing a collection of stars in her eyes as her mind tried to reboot and start again, trying to calculate what in the hell just happened.

"I... I..."

Souji gave her a small kiss a top her messy blue locks completely ruffled from her sexual high and shifted her to place her on the love seat where she sunk into it lifelessly.

"Souji... Senpai..."

Said leader of the investigation team stood up from the chair and gave small stretch before disrobing himself, something he thought was well overdue but pleasing his girlfriend was too satisfying, too fun and too rewarding to pass up. Souji looked down back at his girlfriend, and couldn't help but grin seeing her dazed face looking up at him with a glazed expression of wonder. With the swiftness, in no time flat he was just as naked with his arousal for his girlfriend on display. She eyed it curiously as her loomed over her, wondering what his plan was and how he was going about it. Her right hand reached out to him as took it in kind, crouching down and interlacing his fingers with hers.

She appreciated the comfort, the warmth of his hand. She enjoyed that even with the burning hunger in his eyes he took his time with the intimacy. They were both still very new to this and while he made her body do things that she would never dream of, it was always at a pace where it didn't feel rushed. She felt him lean down, settle between his legs giving her a searing kiss to announce his arrival. It was full of passion; it showed just how much he yearned for her. Her left leg curled around his waist, wanting to bring him in, to accept him to make her whole and love her the way he does best. She could feel him hard against his torso, wanting to dive right in.

He pulled away, both panting. She so more than him but their eyes locked.

"Can we?"

His words struck her heart as she realised he was asking again, making sure that she was on board. While he's known for a lot of things, his kindness and compassion was sometimes overlooked for his array of other skills and traits. It's the sort of thing that makes this so much easier for someone like herself who was still unsure even about her own identity let alone her wants and desires.

_Whenever I'm with him though I know what I want._

"Oh god yes!" His face lit up in a similar way to how they were at Christmas. Seeing him have that reaction only brought her joy as his enthusiasm made this experience so emotionally gratifying. With the final ok he fumbled a little with lining himself up with his girlfriend. Even the feeling of his head rubbing against her opening made her shudder, the contrast to his fingers was huge and something she decided to note for later.

"I'm going in..." He announced as Naoto breathed in to brace herself. With one firm push of the hips he entered her. The entry spread her open enough to take her breath away as Souji pushed forward with his eyes glued to her face to watch for any pain or discomfort.

"Ah..." She moaned. Even with all of the warmth and just how well lubricated she was, her anticipation miscalculated for his length and girth due to inexperience. At that point she grimaced in pain from what she felt was him two thirds of him being in but at this point she already felt so full she wasn't sure. Her expression did cause Souji to stop dead in his tracks.

"You ok?" She exhaled, letting go of the breath she was holding hopefully relieving the knot in her throat. Taking a second to process his question she nodded quickly.

"I'm fine, I'm just still not used to the activity that's all." She looked up to his face and massaged his cheek with her hand, soothing his worry. "I know how much you desire me, but your patience has been impeccable. Just keep doing what you are doing; you've already made me feel desired and loved. I must admit your assertiveness is both exciting and scary..."

She looked away for a moment contemplating her words.

"And in all honesty it's made this experience a lot more amazing." She said with a twinkle in her eyes. Souji dived in to kiss her desperately pushing the way through until their hips connected. All Naoto could do was cry out his name into his mouth as her arms wrapped around his neck.

Their coupling was not one of finesse, calculation and smoothness. It was like two horny teenagers still new to what they could do. It was disorganised, clumsy and messy yet enthusiastic, endearing and full of raw emotion. Souji's thrusts were uncalculated and unsteady as he worked his hips against hers as Naoto could only meet him in time with out of sync coordination. Despite that...

...They were having the time of their lives.

Each kiss shared, each movement made, each time their eyes connected, each time they were lost in rapture. Each one meaning more to them than the last. The fascination of exploration of their bodies was the only thing important to them. Something in the back of Naoto's mind would have thought having sex in the love seat would have been uncomfortable but she wouldn't be anywhere else right now. With her arms clung to his shoulders and her legs wrapped around his waist, just begging him not to let go and to stay with her forever was all she had on her mind.

All he could do was hold her close and indulge in her the best he could.

Together they tumbled over the line, as she felt him unload in her to bring about a feeling that was different to anything else she'd experience this late afternoon. It hit her on an emotional level as she shuddered in her release in his tight grasp, crying out his name in appreciation and delight. Wanting nothing more than to let him know how good he felt and being the only person for her. Her hands lost in his hair, bodies pressed together as they felt the afterglow set on them, topping off their coupling with a loving kiss that lingered for what seemed like an eternity.

-Later that day-

Naoto leaned against her boyfriend in one of his large T-Shirts and shorts she brought from home, thoroughly exhausted from the day. She'd been in and out of sleep all afternoon. Her hair still mess from earlier but with a blissful expression of being on cloud nine.

"Feeling good there Princess?"

She nodded whimsically, flashes of her their time together going through her head.

"I always do when I'm in your presence." She reached over and took his hand in hers. "These things are dangerous. I'll miss them."

Souji raised an eye brow cheekily. "They get good practice on my favourite subject."

He dove down and nuzzled her neck causing the Sleuth to giggle. While she knew they will part soon temporarily, she had no plans to let this feeling go. If this is what they could experience now, and all they've done together, she would stay by his side...

...Even if trips to Tokyo will have to become common place.

...

...

...


End file.
